Gemini Soul
by Chase Mihael Keehl
Summary: The next installment of my Soul Eater series. Please read When my Soul Leaves me I become Whole, My Shinigami Prince, and The Lord and I in that order before you read this. Arjin and Kid face new challenges and experiences in an action packed, loving story of family and power. The former Lord Death gets a ride of his own. YAOI and MPREG. BEWARE. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I have lost my mind…I haven't touch this story for nearly three years and I am going to write another piece to in…I'm nuts…completely nuts… I own nothing accept Arjin and any other OC's that pop up. Please review.**

Lord Death's POV

It had been nearly 5 years and Arjin and my son were doing an amazing job at running the school. The students were excelling in academics and a Kishin had not popped up at all. Even a few of the witch covens had worked out a treaty with us in an effort to defeat covens that were destructive. All in all things were amazing. I had decided to take a position teaching a few classes and enjoyed my life with Spirit.

Since I was free to be without my robes and mask I decided to change up my style. My hair began to grey and I cut it into a neater crop cut. My face showed my age, now pushing 41 and my eyes were a far less vibrant yellow. Regardless, I was happy to be alive and seeing my son mature into a brilliant Shinigami.

"Karoshi, are we having dinner with Kid tonight?" Spirit kissed my cheek as he came up behind me.

"No, the banquet for the new class is tonight. How did you forget that? You're giving a speech remember?" I smile.

"Oh…I forgot….I don't have one done either…." The death scythe groaned and laid his forehead don my shoulder in shame.

"I'll help you after we meet with Maka and help her with her new classroom agendas." I patted his soft hair.

"I'm so proud of my little girl." Spirit was all starry eyed, "All grown up to become a Meister instructor like her Mama."

"She is getting a new partner right?" I ask.

"Yes, a transfer student from the European location." Spirit answered.

"Well, let's head out." I kissed his cheek.

Death the Kid's POV

"Is everything ready for tonight?" I ask.

"Yes. The hall is decorated and the food is being prepared as we speak." My beloved husband answers me from behind his mask.

"Then why don't we head home for now and relax before the event?" I suggest.

"Sounds great."

We walked through the Death Room toward our mansion. After the wedding and honeymoon we switched my mansion and my father's so he was living in the city and I was in the Death Room. We entered the main hallway and put our masks on the holders by the door.

Arjin let out a loud sigh and rubbed his face, "FRESH AIIIIR!"

I kissed him and laughed, "Still not used to it huh?"

"No, I hate that thing." He nibbled on my neck.

"You're in a mood." I playfully push him away.

"I can't help it. You're so damn beautiful." He purred in my ear.

He continued kissing on me until I began to feel a bit queasy. "Arjin, I don't feel so good."

"What? You never get sick." Arjin looked seriously worried.

"I don't know I feel….I feel like I need…oh god." I suddenly puke on the floor, doubling over in a heap.

Arjin held me and rubbed my back. "Let it out."

I threw up several more times before I finally stopped. I could hardly breathe and my face was a dark red.

"Maybe we should go see Kim." He suggested.

"I think you're right." I agreed.

Arjin slipped my mask on my face and helped me to the dispensary. Kim had taken over as the school nurse a few years ago and was doing a fantastic job.

"Hey, what brought you two down here?" She smiled.

"Shinigami is feeling very sick." Arjin frowns, his mask displaying the features he feels.

"I didn't know you could get sick…" Kim looked puzzled. "Could you remove your mask so I can examine you?"

"Yes." I took the mask off showing my very pale face.

"Let's get a temperature on you." Kim stuck a thermometer in my mouth.

"Should I get your father?" Arjin asked.

"No, don't bother him. I will be fine." I mumble around the thermometer.

Kim examined the device in her hand and smiled, "Well no temp…so let's see…"

She took my pulse and blood pressure, both were quite high.

"Maybe speaking with you dad isn't a bad idea, sir." Kim still looked puzzled.

"I'll get him."

"No! Just… leave him be. Kim can you maybe run some tests or something?" I grumble.

"Why don't you want to get him? Arjin seemed irritated.

"Because…I know something that is going to happen tonight, it's a surprise and I want him to be in the best mood possible for it." I smiled

"Ok…ok fine. Kim, see what you can do." Arjin sighed.

Kim poked me with a few needles and drew some blood.

"Give me a few minutes and I'll see if anything comes up." She walked off.

Arjin held me as we both sat on the table. My skin was hot, but I was freezing.

"My poor Shinigami." He soothed my back as he whispered to me.

After several minutes Kim returned looking over a few charts and staring intently at me. "Sir, I am not an expert in Reaper mechanics, but I believe you're being affected by a medical condition."

"What is it?" Arjin asked.

"Well….um…sir…You….You are, um pregnant." She blinked.

Arjin's POV

"P-pregnant?" I stuttered.

"Yes, sir. Lord Death is pregnant."

My mouth hung open as I stared at my cousin. Silence echoed off the walls in a deafening blaze. I looked at Kid and just blinked.

He had the exact same look on his face, staring right back at me. After a few more moments I managed to close my mouth.

"W-we…we are…" He started.

"Going to be parents?" I finished.

"Yes, congratulations." Kim smiled.

I looked at Kid and smiled, pulling my mask off and kissing him deeply. I was suddenly a wash with excitement. He looked at me with big eyes and smiled.

"So…are we ready for this?" He asked.

"I think so. Are you excited?" I brushed a bit of hair from his eyes.

"Yeah. I am actually."

Kim gave us some medicine for his nausea and I helped him home. Carefully I sat him on the couch and took his mask back off.

"I can't believe this…" He rubbed his stomach.

"We should make an announcement tonight." I beamed.

"No…"

"What? Why not?"

"My father's surprise. I don't want to over shadow it."

"Oh…. Okay. That's alright. We have time to plan and announce it. Why don't you nap and I'll wake you in time to get ready."

Kid smiled and nodded, "That sounds nice actually."

**A/N So…ready for the next installment? I hate Mpreg so that part will be short and sweet. Reviews please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N To the reviewer that had asked why I am writing Mpreg when I hate it…sometimes to make a good story you have to do what you don't want to do. **

**I own nothing except my OC's this is a YAOI with lemons so beware.**

**Also due to several people reporting my stories for MA content I will be moving everything over to archive of our own. I will create the account and post it on my FF profile page. Thank you for understanding.**

Arjin's POV

My poor Shinigami was resting on the couch. I put a warm cloth on his head and covered him with a blanket. I was excited that we would be parents, but was scared. I had no idea what was in store for us. Would we have a boy or a girl? Were we going to be good parents? How the hell was he going to give birth?

I got our robes ready for the banquet and set them out. I polished our masks and sat at the table, sipping some coffee.

I looked at my wedding ring, smiling as the light shimmered on it. The past five years were amazing. Kid is the most loving and intelligent man I have ever known. He works so hard to keep the school running and always found time for me.

"What are you thinking about lover?" Kid whispered as he came up behind me.

I jumped, startled from my day dreaming, "You."

"Yeah?" He sat next to me, sipping his own cup of coffee. "You're nervous."

I looked at him, "That obvious, huh?"

"A little." I smile as he puts his hand on mine, "We are going to be good parents. Besides we have my Dad to help."

"True, I just…with my history…I'm scared. What if it spreads to our child?"

"We were able to help you weren't we?" Kid kissed my cheek.

"I know. I just…I know what it's like to be different and be under your own power's influence."

"Let's now stress about it. We will stay positive and make things work." His voice was soft.

I looked at his stomach and put my hand on it gently. He slid his hand over mine and we both silently smiled.

"Let's get ready to go."" I stand up.

Death the Kid's POV

We got dressed and went to the banquet hall. Spirit was there, acting slightly nervous.

"Good evening my Lord." He smiled.

"How are you Spirit?" I ask.

"I'm good, ready for tonight." He beamed.

"Good. I am sure that will be a perfect event."

Arjin came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. His chin rested on my shoulder and I could hear him breathing from behind his mask. His hands gently rested on my stomach and he hummed quietly.

"You two love birds are just as adorable as you were the day you were wed." Spirit smiled.

"Thank you Spirit." Arjin replied.

Soon the hall filled with students and staff, new students nervously looking for people to stand with. My father arrived and we got things started.

"Good evening returning and new students. Another year is ahead of us at the academy and we are looking forward to many changes. One of the things that will be changing is a rather big item. My husband and I will no longer be wearing our masks, except when engaged in battle."

The room gasped including Arjin who was standing beside me. I removed my mask and watched as he slowly removed his. My father watched and smiled, unwaivered by my sudden disregard for tradition.

"Times change and we decided that an old tradition needs to pass into history. I want to feel more connected with you the students and make you feel more comfortable. Next we would like to introduce the newest member of the instruction staff….Maka Albarn and her new scythe in training, Yves Bonehomme."

The crowd applauded as Maka approached the microphone with a very tall young man. He stood an inch above Arjin and had a slim build. His deep brown eyes and dark green hair made him stand out easily. He wore a loose white shirt and baggy jeans. His combat boots were tightly laced on the outside of his boots and settled just about mid shin.

"Thank you every one. It is an honor to have become an instructor at the academy I call home. My new partner and I will be working to teach each of you the most effective ways to make a death scythe. I hope to make the school, Shinigami-sama, and our parents very proud." She spoke smoothly and took her seat.

I approached the mic again and smiled, "Next, Spirit would like to give an update."

Spirit ran his fingers through his dark red locks before ushering my father with him on stage. The stood side by side and the Death Scythe was clearly nervous.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. It is nice to see so many new faces and of course a pleasure to see the returning ones. The only update I have for this year is one that has been needing to occur for some time now."

He turned and faced my father before slowly getting on one knee, "Koroshi, will you marry me?"

The crowd went insane with cheers as my father stared down at his former Death Scythe with absolute shock. Arjin was teary eyed and I was grinning like a fool.

"I KNEW IT!" A woman's voice hollered from the audience.

A woman with pale greyish hair and a stern, face approached the stage.

"K-Kami….? Spirit stuttered.

"MOM!?" Maka shouted and jumped off the stage.

"Hello sweetheart." She whispered to her daughter.

"Kami…you…you died…at least I thought you did." Spirit, still on his knee was staring at his ex-wife.

"I wanted you to think that. I couldn't take being around you anymore so I left for Afghanistan and left you to think I was dead." Kami glared, hugging Maka tight. "I always knew that your relentless swooning over women was a cover for your desire for Koroshi."

Spirit blushed and looked back at Koroshi, "I-I…"

My father chuckled and looked down at the man, still holding a ring, "I will marry you, Spirit."

Spirit jumped up and hugged Koroshi, the crowd cheering and Kami rolling her eyes. After a loud bout of cheers and laughter I returned to the microphone.

"Son? May I?" My father interrupted.

"Of course." I stepped back.

"There is one more announcement that is of great importance….My son, Death the Kid and his loving husband, Arjin Sosei are expecting a child."

Both Arjin and I froze, unsure how he even knew that. The crowd once again got excited and cheered loudly.

"H-how…" Arjin stuttered.

"I can tell. I can see it in his eyes." My father smiled.

"Congratulations son, I get to be a grandfather now." He hugged me tightly.

For several moments of awkward cheers and hugs the crowd gave their congratulations to both happy couples. Maka cried over seeing her mother and the new students were completely confused.

Soon the actual banquet got underway with a nice dinner and dancing.

It wasn't long before I was tired and feeling ill. Arjin took me back to the mansion after we said good night to everyone.

We curled up into bed and enjoyed the sweet comfort of each other.

x


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N So I am flashing ahead to 5 months into the pregnancy…because I can. Also please write reviews….they seriously make me want to write more. It's great when people favorite or follow stories but nothing tells an author what the story means to the reader quite like a review. Thank you**

Arjin's POV

Kid and I were headed to the Dispensary to have an ultrasound. It was simply a regular check-up, but we were still very excited. I was holding his hand as we walked down the hallway. He was showing rather largely and he looked simply radiant.

As we entered the nursing station Kim was happy to see us, already prepared.

"Wow, sir, you really are showing. Have a seat and let's get started." Kim beamed.

I helped my plump husband onto the exam table and took his shirt off. The tight skin around his belly was flawless despite the stretch. I kissed his cheek and held his hand while Kim prepped him for the test.

"C-cold…" Kid shivered as the gel was spread on his flesh.

"Sorry, that's the worst part of it." Kim sighed.

She began pressing the transmitter around and watching the monitor. I gently brushed his hair from his eyes and played with his gorgeous locks.

"Oh….oh my." Kim blinked.

"What?!" I suddenly started to worry

"Sir, I'm seeing two babies. You're going to have twins!" She exclaimed.

We both froze and blinked. "W-what?"

Kim continued looking around, "It looks like you're going to have one boy and one girl."

My mouth just hung open as she continued to scan his stomach.

"It explains why you're so big at only 5 months." Kim gently wiped the gel from his stomach.

"Twins…" He sighed, "That is exciting, but scary at the same time."

"Yes it is…" I agreed

I helped him back into his shirt and kissed his plump belly.

He blushed and took my hand. "Thank you Kim."

We made our way home once again and I helped him settle on the couch.

"Sit with me." He smiled.

I grabbed a blanket and sat next to him, wrapping us in the oversized quilt. He cuddled up to me and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Twins…" I sighed.

"I know…" He rubbed his belly.

I gently ran my hand across his large stomach, humming idly. "You look amazing when you're pregnant by the way."

He blushed, "I feel like a whale."

"Nonsense. It's hard for me to keep my hands to myself. You really are sexy."

Kid buried his face in my shirt, blushing and giving a cute whine.

I kissed his neck, playfully nibbling on the soft skin. He groaned and looked at me with desperate eyes.

"WHat is wrong lover?"

Kid's POV

"You really think I look good?" I asked, feeling needy.

"Of course. Also, knowing that OUR children are safe and sound right here," He rubbed my belly lovingly, "Makes you all the sexier."

I blushed and smiled, cuddling closer to him.

"So, when it comes time for you to give birth I think after a few weeks I could take over the babies while you run the academy." He offered.

I hummed, "You don't have to do that."

"You carried them and the least I can do is take care of them and play the stay at home Dad." Arjin's voice was soft.

"You're too sweet." I kiss his cheek.

We sat, quietly relaxing when I felt a sudden kick. "Oh!"

Arjin smiled and his eyes lit up, having felt the kick as well. "Was that the babies?"

"Yes. I think so." I beamed.

For several moments we marveled at the feeling of the babies shifting and kicking. The look on Arjin's face was pure love. He was so fascinated and he couldn't stop rubbing my stomach. I never had any doubts that he would be an amazing father, but the look and emotion he was showing right now cemented my thoughts.

"Oh! We should pick names." He nuzzled my neck.

"A boy and a girl…." I thought for a moment.

"I have always been partial to the name Falynn." Arjin whispered.

"Falynn…I like it." I smiled, "Our daughter will be Falynn."

"Then you should pick the boy's name." He said.

"How about Mathias?" I asked.

"Mathias and Falynn." He thought, "I love it."

"That was easy." I laughed, groaning suddenly at a particularly hard kick.

"You okay?"

"Yes, they apparently like their names too."

-  
(3 Months later)

Arjin's POV

Kid was beyond huge. The babies continued to grow and were healthy as could be. My poor husband was exhausted most of the time and was struggling to stay on task for the academy. I ended running a lot of it. One day, while in the Death room the mirror changed image and Kid was shouting. 

"ARJIN! Dispensary! Now!"

I quickly got home and carried him to Kim.

"Kim! His water broke." I puffed, laying him on the hospital bed.

"Oh my…alright let's get started.

I helped Kid out of his pants and positioned him so if he felt the need to push he could. I stood by his side and held his hand.

"Oh God….Oh fuck….it huuuurts." He wailed.

"I'm sorry baby. It won't be long, okay?" I tried to sooth him.

"Ahhhh…I need to push….oh God…" He tightly gripped my hand.

"Push, sir. I'm ready. I didn't expect this to be so quick." Kim smiled despite being a bit frazzled.

Kid pushed and nearly screamed as he crushed my hand.

"That's great, push Shinigami-sama. I can see a head." Kim was a bit excited.

I bent over and whispered to him, "You're doing so good. My perfect Shinigami. Keep it up."

He was crying and bright red as he pushed again.

"Almost there. One more and we will have the first baby."

He mustered everything he had and pushed again, letting out a loud sigh of relief when the baby came out and was in Kim's arms.

"Arjin, do you want to cut the chord?" She asked as she lightly patted the baby's back and get it to cry.

I happily cut the chord and fastened the clip to it, watching the baby as Kim toweled it off.

"Meet your son." She said handing him to me.

I took him carefully and stared at his beautiful face.

"AHH!" Kid suddenly screamed pushing hard and arching in agony

I held Mathias in one arm while I soothed my husband with the other. "You can do this, baby,"

Kid hissed and sobbed, "Somehting isn't right this time! Oh God its horrible!"

Kim looked and sure enough something wasn't right. Draped over the baby's head was one of the chords…whether it was hers or not wasn't clear.

Kim carefully cut the chord and tried to ease it out of the way. Kid pushed hard suddenly and screamed. As the shoulder passed Kim quickly unwrapped the chord from Falynn's neck. She wasn't breathing.

Kim took her to the side and started working to get her breathing. I tried to distract Kid by giving him Mathias. I went over to Kim and whispered.

"What is wrong?"

"I can't get her to breathe….I don't know how long that chord was choking her."

"Give her to me." I was calm.

She handed the lifeless baby to me and I cradled her gently, closing my eyes and rubbing her back.

"Arjin? What's going on?"

"Come on Falynn, stay with Papa okay?" I begged the little baby.

Suddenly a weak cry choked out of her and she started breathing.

I nearly cried and looked at her. Her voice was weak, but she was breathing and that's all that mattered. Kim took her and cleaned her up.

I went back to Kid who was watching Mathias sleep in his arms.

"Is Falynn okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Yes."

"Here she is!" Kim handed me our other child.

I stood there holding her and kissing her head. "Such a good girl. I knew you would be okay."

For a moment we both held a baby, silent and crying happy tears.

**A/N I apologize for how quick this chapter seemed to flow. I have to be less detailed in some of it because of the offense reporters that are stalking me. If you want a more detail version of this chapter please visit my Archive of our own . org profile. My user name is Chase_Mihael_Keehl. The version there will contain a lemon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N So I will continue to post my explicit work on Archive of Our Own while posting the less mature work on FF. net. This story will be the only one to contain two versions. Any chapters that contain a lemon will be written without it and posted separately on ff. Thank you for understanding. **

Death the Kid's POV 

After only a few days of being at the dispensary we were able to return home with the babies. Mathias was a very noisy baby, making all sorts of sounds in response to everything. Falynn almost never made a sound. She would fuss if Arjin wasn't immediately nearby, but that was about it.

Falynn was already growing a thick head of black hair and had brilliant blue eyes. Mathias' hair was blood red like Arjin's and his eyes were yellow. We were so happy to be home and settled in.

"Kid, I drew you a bath, go relax and I'll watch the little ones." Arjin kissed my head, holding both babies in each arm.

"Thank you." I smiled, "You're too good to me."

Arjin only hummed as he walked into another room. I stripped down and settled in the hot water, sighing happily.

I heard the phone ring and Arjin answered it.

"Good morning, Koroshi."

"Yes he is doing well."

"We would love to have you over to see the babies."

"Give us about an hour and we will be ready."

"Great, see you then." 

Arjin walked into the bathroom and smiled, "Your father and Spirit will be coming by in a bit. I am going to lay the babies down and make lunch for everyone. Take your time okay?"

"Do you want some help?"

"No. I'm fine." He hummed and walked away.

'Wow, being a father has made him so happy.'

Arjin's POV

Mathias fell asleep immediately after I laid him down, but Falynn was fussy when I let her go. I grabbed a harness and fixed it to my chest, setting her in it so my hands were free. She nuzzled against my chest and fell asleep.

"She loves her Papa." Kid was toweling his hair as he came into the kitchen.

"Sweetheart, you could have stayed in the bath. I can do this." I grinned.

"You have been working so hard, let me help." He kissed my cheek before kissing Falynn's head.

We made lunch and soon Koroshi had arrived.

"Let me see my grandchildren." He beamed.

Falynn was still sleeping against my chest and Mathias was awake, cooing at the mobile that hung above the crib.

Kid went and got our son while his father took Falynn.

Spirit looked from over his shoulder, smiling and making noises at her. "You two make adorable children."

"Thank you," Kid brought Mathias over, handing him to Spirit.

I set lunch out on the table and we gathered around. Koroshi and Spirit held the children while we ate.

"So Arjin, you're going to be taking care of the babies while Kid works the academy?" Spirit asked.

"Yes, He did such a good job of caring for them while he was pregnant the least I can do is return the favor now." I smiled.

We continued lunch and chatted idly. It was nice and calm until Falynn woke up.

Koroshi smiled at his granddaughter as she opened her eyes. She let out a shrill squeal and smiled.

Everyone blinked and stared at her. That was the loudest noise she had ever made. She continued to make happy noises, her arms flailing about as she stared at her grandpa.

"She really likes you." Kid giggled.

"I see that." He beamed proudly.

(2 years later)

Kid's POV

The kids grew quickly, both talking and walking. I was sitting in my office while the children played in the corner. Arjin was out grocery shopping so the munchkins were in my care.

"Daddy!" Mathais ran over.

"What is this?" I took a piece of paper from him that had colorful scribbles all over it. "Why it's beautiful!"

He beamed proudly and ran back over to color some more.

"Hey Kiddo!" My dad entered holding two small boxes that were colorfully wrapped.

"Grandpa!" Both of the kids squealed and ran over, hugging his legs.

He sat down on the floor and hugged them both. "How are the world's cutest grandbabies?"

Falynn was clinging to him while Mathias looked at the boxes. "For me?"

"This one is for you." He said handing him the green box. "And this one is for Falynn." Handing her the red box.

"Thank you." Falynn whispered.

The kids opened their gifts and Mathias squealed in delight at his new fire truck. Falynn hugged her new stuffed tiger and pet it gently.

"You spoil my kids." I laugh.

"Isn't that my job?"

Arjin walked in and smiled at the kids, "Grandpa brought you presents!"

Falynn ran up to Arjin and lifted her arms, wanting to be picked up. He lifted her over his head and she sat on his shoulders with the tiger resting on his head.

"Koroshi, I'm glad you're here, actually. I was thinking about something while I was at the store." Arjin smiled.

"What's up?" My father asked.

"Well as I recall every Shinigami looks exactly the same…right?"

Everyone stopped for a second as the realization that my children were far more unique than we originally thought.

"That's a good point. In fact I have never known of a Shinigami giving birth to more than one child and it is always a son." Koroshi stared at Mathias.

"So what exactly does this mean?" I ask.

"Well…I don't know." Father answered. "We will have to see which develops Shinigami powers."

"What if neither one does?" Arjin seemed concerned.

"Um, I don't know." Father was puzzled.

"What if one or both of them develop Kishin powers?"

"Arjin, relax, okay." I smile. "Don't stress about it."

"I just don't want the Shinigami line to end because I fucked up the gene pool."

"Fuck!" Mathjias proclaimed.

Koroshi laughed and covered Mathias' ears.

"I'm serious." Arjin stared at me.

"Well if neither one of them develop powers I guess I get to be Shinigami for the rest of eternity. I maintain my powers until my successor assumes theirs."

"I am not going to live that long."

"You don't know that. You haven't aged even slightly in the last 7 years." Koroshi sighed.

"Let's not worry about it right now. We have a long and happy life ahead of us so let's try to enjoy it. We will cross those bridges when we get to them." I stood up and hugged my husband. "Okay?"

"Alright." Arjin sighed.

**A/N Well what do you think? Please review and I will love you forever.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Another time jump. This time the children will be around 9. Thanks for reading!**

Arjin's POV

I was sitting at my desk in the office with Kid. Now that the kids were in school we worked together again. We were a tad edgy because they had reached the age of discovery. Soon if either of them were weapons we would be finding out.

The phone rang and I about jumped out of my skin.

Kid answered it and I stared at him.

"Oh good afternoon Kim."

"Oh really?"

"Uh huh. Alright, we are on our way down."

He hung up and smiled, "Well…"

"Which child?" I asked.

"Both of them."

I blinked and my mouth fell open. Both of my kids were weapons….

We hurried to the dispensary where Mathias and Falynn were waiting, happily playing together.

"Daddy! Papa!" Mathias exclaimed coming up and hugging us.

"So, my big boy is a weapon huh?" Kid said happily.

"Yeah!" He shouted, bouncing up and down.

"Well show us." I watch.

He chewed on his lip for a moment, concentrating rather hard. Finally a scythe blade appeared as his arm glowed.

"Oh wow! Very nice." Kid smiled. You'll be a death scythe for sure."

"You think so Daddy?!" His arm returned to normal.

"What about you Falynn?" I ask.

She quietly stood up and closed her eyes. Her right arm became a long thin, metal looking whip. When she cracked it a loud boom along with a jolt of electricity emanated from it.

"Holy…." I stared.

"Wow, sweetheart, that is awesome." Kid smiled.

She made her arm return to normal and came over to me, hugging my tightly.

"What is wrong sweetheart?" I ask, hugging her gently.

"I wanted to be a sword like Papa."

"Oh, sweety, It's okay. I have a feeling you will be far stronger than I am." I patted her back.

"You think so Papa?" She looked up at me.

"Oh, I am sure. Why are you so worried about it Falynn?"

"I want to make you proud, Papa." My heart about shattered.

"I am already proud of you. You're the best daughter anyone could ever ask for and now you're going to be a strong weapon. I couldn't ask for more." I look at Kid who looks about ready to cry.

Mathias poked his sister, "Don't be a cry baby."

"Leave your sister alone." Kid pulled him over.

"Alright. Back to class with you both. No using your powers against anyone." I chuckle.

They ran off and I sighed.

"She sure loves her Papa." Kid kissed my cheek.

I smile and sigh, "Well…Now we have to make sure they get partners."

"In time." Kid smiled.

We left Kim and headed back to our office, Kid shutting the door behind us.

"They have gotten so big." Arjin sighed.

Kid wrapped his arms around Arjin's waist, "Yes they have."

Silence filled the room as Kid pressed a few kisses to his husband's back. The redheaded man looked at Kid, running his fingers through the black and white tips.

"We have the afternoon to ourselves." Kid smiled.

"Yes, yes we do."

Kid's POV

I start kissing along his neck. He shivers and tilts his head a bit to give me more room. My hands slide up his sides as I bite down fetching a sharp hiss from my husband.

"You're in a mood." Arjin whispers in my ear.

"Yeah, I want to make you feel good." I kneel down.

I start kissing the growing bulge in his jeans as I tug the zipper down. He leans heavily into the wall as I pull him out and begin sucking on his tip.

"Damn Kid, you fucking tease."

I suddenly engulf all of him, bobbing and moaning around his hard cock. He bucks and cries out. Suddenly the phone rings.

I pull away, leaving him with a look of annoyance, "Hello?"

"Oh? We will be there shortly." I hung up quickly.

"Mathias and Falynn were in a fight."

"What?!" Arjin immediately tucked himself away and was furious.

We hurried to the classroom where Mathias was sitting at his desk, arms crossed and Falynn was crying.

"What happened?" Arjin asked.

Their instructor, Dyla sighed, "It appears that a student was picking on Falynn and Mathias defended her."

"That asshole called my sister a Kishin bitch so I kicked his ass!" Mathias jumped up.

"Mathias! Language!" I snapped.

"Sorry." He sat down.

"Daddy? What's a Kishin?" Mathias had his feet up on the table.

"First of all you need to show some respect to your teacher and put your feet down and sit like a young man." Ia glared at his son.

"Yes Father." He sat properly in the chair.

"A Kishin is something you kids will be learning about next year, but…" Arjin began. "Kishins… are very evil creatures. They are why we become skilled meisters and weapons. So when the day comes that a Kishin raises we can destroy it."

"So why would he call Falynn a Kishin?" The boy was now very curious.

"I don't know. Probably just to be mean." Arjin knelt down next to Falynn. "Did he hurt you sweetheart?"

"No Papa, Mathias stopped him before he could hit me. Papa?"

"Yes?"

"After you and Daddy saw us in the Dispensary and I went back to class, my head started to hurt." Falynn was looking down.

"Is it better now?" He soothed her back.

"N-no… I don't feel good." She was nearly crying.

Arjin went to put his hand on her forehead to check for a fever. When he moved her hair from her face he gasped. The Kishin symbol was marked on her forehead.

"Did they draw on you?" Arjin stared.

"No Papa. Why?" She looked at him.

Arjin couldn't speak, he couldn't move. He just stared at our daughter.

"Why don't we head home and get settled back down. We can discuss what to do next." My voice was calm.

Arjin didn't move. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Let's go."

Arjin shook his head, snapping back to reality, "Yeah…ok."

We gathered their bags and headed out of the classroom, apologizing to the teacher for the interruptions. As we walked down the hall, Mathias got a bit ahead of us and took a corner.

"Where's your Kishin sister?" An older boy pushed Mathias against a wall.

"Don't touch me." Mathais shoved back.

As I turned the corner and saw the confrontation and stepped between them, "Do we have a problem?"

"N-No sir." The boy ran off suddenly.

Falynn was holding Arjin's hand, fighting back tears. "I'm sorry…"

Arjin squeezed her hand, "Hush, this is not your fault."

That evening there was a staff meeting with all of the teachers. Kim was babysitting while Arjin and I attended.

"Sir, I really don't mean any disrespect, but my students are seriously worried about your daughter. Ever since that symbol appeared on her head it is becoming distracting." An overweight woman spoke.

"Even the older students have caught wind and are making comments not only about her, but Lord Arjin as well." Maka sighed.

Arjin remained quiet, looking down as he listened. I looked sternly at the group, my hand delicately resting on Arjin's leg.

"Now everyone just calm down. Kiddo, and Arjin are amazing parents and Falynn isn't going to end up being a Kishin. If Arjin was able to control himself they can easily help her." My Father smiled.

"At what cost?" Dyla growled.

Her eyes were a faint purple and her hair was deep black. She had a petite build, but as a former Meister she packed a wicked attitude.

"The last time this family had a Kishin related issue we had to evacuate all of Death City!"

I slammed my hands on the table, "ENOUGH!"

Arjin didn't even flinch.

"I will handle this. None of you had anything to say about Kishin problems when I was marrying him. I know you all had shit to say behind my back and not just about Arjin. You doubt my ability to run this academy. Now you challenge my ability to be a parent. If you lack faith in my husband or me leave now. I will grant you a transfer to any location you wish, but I will not allow you to insult my family for a moment longer."

The room fell silent.

"I want each of your classes to now include information pertaining directly to the previous Kishin related history. Make it suitable for your age group, but explain how Kishins can be reformed. Tell them a person born with Kishin blood can only become a Kishin if their soul is manipulated. And at all costs stop the bullying. If she continues to be harassed and it tips her toward Chaos, there will be no one to blame but the bullies. DO we understand?"

A collective, "Yes Sir."

"Now, this meeting is over." I was furious.

Everyone except Arjin, my father and Spirit left.

"This is my fault…" Arjin kept looking down.

"No, it's not. This will be fi-"

"NO! I fucking told you from the beginning that one of our children would inherit this shit. You told me not to worry about it. We will cross that bridge when we get there….Well we are fucking here! Now what? Let her be pushed around and bullied until she snaps? Pull her out of school so she is lonely until she snaps? My bloodline was never supposed to continue." Arjin exploded.

"I-" I couldn't find words.

"Arjin, we will get through this as a family." My father put his hand on his. "I won't let her fall into madness, and I know you are an amazing father. She couldn't be in better hands than the people in this room right now. She was blessed with the best parents in the world. I have complete faith that you will do well and everyone will come out just fine."

"She doesn't deserve this." Arjin whispered.

"It is horrible, only if you make it out to be. She is going to be a seriously tough little cookie when this blows over. Be there to support her and she will be fine." Spirit hummed.

I hugged Arjin tight, "Don't blame yourself for any of this either."

He didn't say anything, but he was relaxing if only slightly. Soon we said our goodbyes and parted ways.

"It will be okay. I promised once again.


	6. Chapter 6

Arjin's POV

Falynn asked to stay home from school the next day, afraid to return. I sat with her on the couch and we watched TV.

Kid was sipping coffee at the table, looking over paperwork.

"I have an idea." I smiled. "How about I teach you from home for a bit? You can become a strong and powerful weapon while mastering how to control the Kishin thing."

"Will you?! That would make me feel better. I don't want to go back to the academy." Falynn hugged me.

"Let's work here for a while, but you will go back okay?" I said sternly.

"Oh, okay." She frowned slightly.

We got up and went out into the back of the house. Kid sat on the back porch and watched. I took a piece of string and tied Falynn's hair back so we could watch the symbol in case something changed.

"Alright, let's see what you have going on. Go full weapon for me."

She closed her eyes and concentrated hard, suddenly flashing into a whip and appearing in my hand. The long metallic whip was a single, smooth piece. The end was razor sharp and the handle fit perfectly in my palm.

Woah…this is weird. She thought to me.

I cracked the whip and shivered at the amount of power that came with the electric snap. Closing my eyes I focused on her power. Nothing seemed tainted, in fact I felt no Kishin in her at all.

"Sweety your soul is completely untainted." I smiled.

Really?

"Yes. Let's see what happens if we Soul Resonate." I close my eyes.

Papa, I don't know how.

"It's okay just focus on the energy I'm going to open up. Channel it and relax."

She settled and I let my energy expand out, she accepted it very well. We both said "Soul Resonance"

The whip expanded in size and glowed bright red. Nothing out of the ordinary occurred.

"Sweety, you are very powerful, but your soul is pure." I hummed, letting the resonance fade.

She returned to her human form and hugged me, "So I'm not a Kishin?"

"No, in fact very far from it."

"Well, that's a relief." Kid came over.

Falynn hugged him and looked up, "Daddy, I'm not a Kishin!"

"I knew you weren't. You're a perfect little Shinigami." He kissed her head.

For several months Falynn stayed home and Arjin trarined with her. Absolutely no sign of Kishin soul was present. Mathias did some training at home as well and both were very powerful. After some persuading Falynn returned to class.

Most of the insults stopped and the students handled everything well. Falynn's symbol never disappeared, but she grew to admire it, saying it was just a part of who she was.

Falynn came home one day with a friend, a young girl named Carla. She was Yves' daughter from a marriage that ended when the mother passed away. She was a very sweet girl and had an amazing attitude.

Kid's POV

We had just finished dinner and I was clearing the plates, "Mathias, it's your night to do dishes."

"Okay…" he grumbled.

"I'll help!" Carla shouted.

"Oh you don't have to sweety, thank you." Arjin hummed.

"I insist. You made dinner and I want to thank you." Her pink eyes were shining.

"Ok, if you want to." I chuckled. "Mathias could learn from your manners."

Mathias glared at me in his childish defiance.

Falynn ended up helping as well, the two girls giggling and chatting while Mathias looked about ready to die from cooties.

I sat with Arjin in the living room while he read a book. "It's so nice to see things normal again."

"Mmhmm." He said over the book.

"Daddy, can Carla stay the night?" Falynn asked happily.

"Is it okay with her Dad?"

"I'll call and ask." Carla skipped over to the phone.

After a few minutes Carla came back, looking sad, "He said no."

"Oh? Well I guess Falynn and I will walk you home." I smile.

Arjin glanced over the book at me with an express I can only label as hurt.

"I'm sure it has nothing to do with that." I kiss his cheek before leading the girls out.

We headed from the academy down the street. The girls rambled on about this and that. It was a nice night out and everything was calm. Once we made it to her house she ran inside, quickly inviting us in.

"Dad! I'm home."

"It's about time, I told you not to go over to the Kis-" He stopped as he saw me standing in the doorway.

I crossed my arms and stared at him, "Really?"

"Sir…I didn't mean…um."

Falynn hid behind me and whispered, "I'm sorry…"

"No, Falynn you will not be sorry for his ignorance. Yves I expect to see you in my office in the morning. Do you understand me?" I maintained my composure.

"Yes, Sir."

"Carla, have a good evening." I smiled and led Falynn out.

"Everyone hates me." She cried.

I hugged her closely, "People don't hate you. They are afraid of what they don't understand. It will sort itself out soon enough. For now, stay positive and work hard. You'll prove there is more to you than your bloodline."

"Bloodline?" She looked at me confused.

I sighed, "I'll explain when we get home. It's high time you and your brother learned this."

Once we got home I called everyone to the table.

"Is everything okay?" Arjin asked.

"Yes, it will be, but it is time we shared something with the kids." I sighed.

"Oh…" Arjin looked down.

"What's wrong Papa?" Falynn asked.

"Kids, you know that I am a Shinigami, right?" I started.

"Yeah." They both answered.

"Well do you know what Papa is?"

"Human?" Mathias asked.

"No, Papa is a Kishin. He has been hiding it from you so you wouldn't be afraid."

Both children gasped and stared at him. "REALLY?!"

Arjin stood up and closed his eyes, "Truth Protect….off."

The Kishin symbol burned into his forehead and he opened his eyes. They were a brilliant red.

Mathias just stared, his mouth hung open. Falynn looked horrified.

"…Papa is also a witch…." I looked at him.

He swallowed hard, "S-soul protect off." The stripes covered his body and his full soul was exposed.

"You're the reason everyone hates us at the academy?!" Mathias jumped up and shouted.

"Mathias!" I snapped.

"No! I have no friends because of this big secret that you two wouldn't tell us. Now I get why everyone thinks Falynn is a Kishin. This is your fault!" He ran off.

Arjin shook, upset and ready to collapse. He closed his eyes and sunk to his knees. I didn't know what to say to him. Falynn got up and stood at his side, lightly touching one of the stripes.

"Papa…it's soft." She smiled.

He looked at her, tears staining his face, "What?"

"Your stripe…it's soft. Like a kitty." She smiled.

Arjin cracked a smile, "Yeah."

"Is your witch animal a Tiger?" She was suddenly so curious.

"Yes it is." He sat against the wall.

"Daddy?" She looked at me.

"Yes dear?"

"His stripes are symmetrical." She smiled.

We both started laughing, "Yes, Yes they are."

She hugged Arjin as tight as she could, "I don't blame you Papa. I know you're good."

"Thank you, that means a lot."

I watched them both and smiled, 'I guess I should go talk to Mathias."

I got up and headed to his room. The door was shut, but there was no lock, so I just opened it.

Mathias was gone…


	7. Chapter 7

Arjin's POV

Kid came barreling down the stairs, "Mathias is gone!"

I jumped up, "What?!"

"He looks to have gone out the window, let's go find him. Falynn stay here in case he comes back." Kid ordered.

Before she could say a word we were out the door. We started calling for him in the Death Room, but nothing.

"Check the mirrors, I will head out of the academy." I ran out the door.

"MATHIAS!" I called out into the courtyard.

There was no one on the street and no sounds anywhere. The silence was driving me crazy. My ring vibrated slightly as a shadow casted from it.

"Nothing, He is nowhere near glass." Kid was shaking in fear.

"Get out here and we will find him." I looked equally worried.

Mathias' POV

"So….the little Shinigami bitch is out all alone." A man said, cornering me by a dumpster.

"Back off it asshole." I growled at the man.

Suddenly two more people came by, a man and a woman. They looked me over.

"He will be a piece of cake." The woman sneered.

I flashed my arm into a blade and glared at them. "Leave me alone."

"Or what? You'll give us a paper cut?" The second man said.

The first man had long black hair, braided behind him. His eyes were deep brown and he had several piercing all over his face. The woman looked to be about 16 and had short green hair, her eyes hidden by large sunglasses. The second man was very tall, but young looking. His grey hair was cropped neatly and his eyes shone a deep green. He had a cigarette lightly dangling from his lips.

The black haired man grabbed my face and I couldn't move, "Weak little shit."

I started to panic, unable to do much more than breathe.

Suddenly my captor gasped, he looked down to see a blade through his gut, blood bubbling around it.

He dropped me and the other two looked behind them, nothing was there. I looked up and say my Papa, casted in a black shadow, eyes glowing red and his Kishin symbol on fire. The blade disappeared and the man dropped to his knees. The sword reappeared in Papa's hand.

Arjin's POV 

The woman sneered at me as I jumped down, cocking my head to the side.

"Kishin…" She sneered.

"The one and only." I cackled.

She lunged at me and I began fighting her in hand to hand. Quickly she was pinned to the wall, my face an inch from hers.

"Your soul is twisted. I think I could make better use of it than you can." My voice rumbled with a growl.

She went rigid, her body ice cold. I tightened my grip on her throat as her soul left her mouth. It turned into a black orb and began to smoke. The fumes entered my eyes and I dropped her.

"PAPA LOOK OUT!" Mathias screamed.

I turned around and the grey haired man was there, but vanished. A sudden sharp pain in my chest followed by an explosive electric jolt locked me up and I collapsed.

It was all dark…Chaos…

"Well, you gave me Grandchildren." A familiar voice echoed.

"Father?" I called out.

He appeared before me, "Two beautifully grandchildren. Too bad I'm not alive to see them in person."

"What have you done?" I growled.

"Nothing. I promise you. I am dead, remember?" He smiled.

"Then explain what is going on." I folded my arms.

"At this moment, I do not know any more than you do. I do know that your husband is at your bedside. He is furiously demanding answers from your son and your daughter is crying hysterically." He grinned.

"Why am I here?"

"To visit me?"

I just stared at him, "I don't end up here for nothing."

"Another near death experience that returned you to your true home of Chaos." He shrugged.

"Tell me what you know."

"Fine…there is a man that wields all the makings of a Kishin. He is trying very hard. You met him tonight. The young man with the grey hair. Did he seem…familiar?"

"Yes."

"Good…dwell on that a while." He laughed.

"You're wasting my time."

"Time is all I have anymore, son. Yours however may be limited." He faded from view.

Kid's POV

Mathias had told me he ran away, wanting to get away from the Kishin. I was furious. Because of his stupid move Arjin was on the door of death and Falynn was hysterical. Suddenly his chest heaved with a labored breath.

"Arjin!" I grabbed his hand.

"Papa…papa wake up please!" Falynn was on the bed with him, crying on his chest.

His eyes fluttered open, wincing at the light. "W-what…?"

"Papa!" Falynn hugged him tightly, eliciting a violent hiss and scream from him.

"Careful sweetie… I whispered.

"Sorry…" She sat up.

"What happened?" He groaned.

"Well…Falynn was trying to save you from the man that was about to attack you when he disappeared and her whip entered you instead." I wiped some sweat from his head.

"W-wow…very strong." He sighed.

"I'm sorry Papa." She whimpered. "I know you said to stay home, but I was worried.

"It's fine…next time stay put though. Please?" I hummed.

"AS for you…" I glared at Mathias. "You owe Papa an apology."

"Did you really take that woman's soul?" He asked instead.

"Yes." Arjin answered without hesitation.

"Then you are evil." He glared.

"Her soul was a Kishin egg, had I not taken it a weapon student would have. Besides she was a danger to my son." He tried to sit up, wincing and falling back.

"You killed her without a single weapon. You destroyed her from within. You used your powers to harm someone. You are the embodiment of evil and you are not fit to rule Earth." He was passionate with his words.

"Enough! You are done being ungrateful and disrespectful to your father. I have had enough of this nonsense." I stood.

"Where do you get all of this foolishness?" Arjin looked painfully hurt from his hatred.

"From sources that know what you really are. I saw your power last night. You are a danger to this academy." Mathias glared.

"You know what…I have an idea." My father suddenly walked in. "How about I take you to another Academy and you kick it with your grandpa for a while?"

"Really!?" My son bounced.

"Actually, maybe that isn't a bad idea." I suggested.

"It will be fun." My Dad smiled.

"Can we go now?!" Mathias wiggled.

"Sure, I'll take you home to pack." He ushered him to the door.

He turned and looked at us, "I will get him squared away…I promise."

Arjin was sobbing uncontrollably. Falynn just stared at him, unsure what to do. I put my hand on his and gasped as he pulled it away.

"I'm a failure of a parent…." He sobbed.

"No, he is just influenced by someone." I whisper.

"Papa? Please don't cry." She laid her head on his chest.

Kid's POV

I was in my office facing Yves, "I'll cut to the chase… You are being transferred back to England. I will not tolerate the constant hatred toward my husband and daughter anymore."

"I understand." He bowed his head.

"Do you have anything to say?" I asked.

"No sir."

"You are dismissed."

He got up and left. I made my way back to the Dispensary to see Falynn, sound asleep, gently stroking her Papa's stripe. He was awake, watching her and holding her close.

"She loves her Papa." I smiled.

"What did I do wrong to Mathias? How can he not forgive my past and she can?"

"He doesn't understand. He is more brawn than brain and while that is alright it fogs his judgment. Give him time with my father. I kissed his forehead.

"I'm sorry." He fought back more tears.

"Don't be." I smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

Kid's POV

My father decided that England would be the best place for Mathias and took him there. Spirit transferred as well to keep an eye on Yves. Maka worked with Soul again and everything calmed down.

Arjin had been injured far worse than we realized. Falynn's whip entered his heart and caused some real damage. It was nearly 2 months before his was up again. I took over all Spirit's and my father's classes while Falynn was in school only long enough to get credit. She spent every day she could at Arjin's side.

Once he was up and walking, with use of his cane, she attended school far more regularly.

Mathias was excelling so much at the other Academy we agreed he would stay there until he needed to be assigned a partner. When he reached 15, Dad and Spirit brought him home.

I had visited him a few times with Falynn, but not Arjin. Mathias swore to never speak to his Papa again. Nothing we could do or say changed his mind.

He ended up living with my Dad and Spirit and continued to do well. Falynn had become a beautiful young lady and was eager to meet her new partner.

The day came for the assignments and Arjin stood with me at the podium. We called Meister's names then their weapons. They would come up and shake hands with their new partner and then with me and Arjin.

"Meister, Trisha Andel. You're weapon will be Reaper Scythe, Mathias."

They both came up and shook hands. Mathias turned to me and shook mine, walking straight passed Arjin and returned to his seat. Trisha shook Arjin's hand and smiled, joining him.

"Meister Damien Flinn. You will be paired with Reaper whip, Falynn."

Falynn and Damien both eagerly shook hands, already knowing each other from class. They came to us and Falynn hugged me and her Papa tightly, the crowd drawing out an aww. Damien was very respectful and shook our hands, bowing as he parted.

The rest of the ceremony went well. The children and their Meister's joined us for dinner. Arjin cooked silently, serving the large pot of stew to the center and allowing everyone to serve their own plates.

Mathias was evidently uncomfortable being in the same room as Arjin, but managed for the sake of Trisha.

I noticed Damien making flirty eyes at Falynn.

"So Damien…I noticed you are a very respectful young man. I appreciate that." I smiled.

"Yes, sir. It is truly an honor to be Falynn's meister. She is very powerful and I promise to take care of her."

"Someone has to…" Mathias glared.

Arjin didn't respond. Trisha elbowed him.

"Be nice." She hissed.

Dinner ended rather quietly and Mathias was quick to leave. Damien stuck around, helping to pick up the plates and clearing off the table. He genuinely was nice, bowing to us both when he needed to head home.

Arjin's POV

"How about we walk you home?" I suggested.

"Oh you don't have to." He smiled, rubbing the back of his head.

Falynn glanced at him and blushed slightly.

"Actually, yeah. That would be nice." He smiled.

We headed out and they walked ahead of us just a bit. Kid held my hand, stroking it lightly with his thumb.

"They are adorable." I whispered.

"Yeah. He is a perfect gentleman." Kid was pleased.

We reached his house and we stayed back a bit. Falynn went with him to the door and they talked for a moment. He took her hand and lightly kissed the back of it before heading inside.

We both struggled not to squeal at how simply adorable it was. Falynn was blushing a deep red as she walked back to us.

"Ready to head home?" Kid smiled.

"Yeah."

We walked silently, Falynn still blushing a bit. Once we made it home she bid us good night and went into her room.

"She has become a wonderful young woman." I sat on the couch.

"Yes, she has her Papa to thank for that." He sat next to me.

"Nonsense…" I laughed.

He kissed me gently, prompting a shiver. "You are an amazing father."

"I wouldn't go that far. I failed Mathias."

"No, I think there is more to that situation that we realize…I will keep a close eye on him for a while." Kid looked stern.

We sat silently for a moment before he looked at me again, "I love you Arjin."

"I love you too."

He kissed at the stripes on my neck, his hand on my side. I moaned quietly. His hand snaked up my short, grazing the scar left from Falynn's accident. He pulled the shirt off and kissed my chest.

"Kid, what if Falynn comes out? We should head to our room." I moaned.

He ignored me, lightly suckling on one of my nipples, causing me to arch. As he moved to the other I pulled his shirt off so I could feel his heated chest.

He glanced up at me, a grin on his face before he blew cool air over my stomach. He made his way to my pants, undoing my belt and sliding them off. I rested, naked on the couch, panting and hard.

His tongue left a cooling trail of saliva along my cock before he took it in and gave a faint suckle. My fingers tangled in his perfect ebony locks, gripping tightly.

He pulled back and licked his lips, "Flip over."

I eagerly did so, my ass in the air as I hung over the arm of the couch slightly. That perfect warm tongue traced my entrance. The overwhelming heat made me cry out, pushing back against it.

Each movement was tender and loving. He brought three fingers to my face and I wasted no time licking and sucking on them. He watched in captivation as I soaked his fingers. I made a bigger show out of it than usual. My tongue slipping between each digit, licking at his palm before sucking on them more.

He pulled his hand away, pressing only one into me. I moaned, my face buried into the arm of the couch. He moved slowly, twisting his finger and sliding his other hand along my back. Soon the next was added, giving a slight stretch.

"Oh Kid!" I was growing impatient, shaking with need.

He enjoyed this gentle torture. His fingers slid back and forth, finally grazing my prostate only enough to make me whimper.

"My sexy Kishin." He purred.

I was a wreck, needing more, but loving what he was doing. The next finger gave me a nice full feeling, prompting another loud moan. He found my prostate again, hooking into it hard.

"YES!" I bucked.

He returned to the slow thrusts. I was nearly crying from need, my face red and my eyes screwed shut. He pulled out, making me whine loudly.

"I love you Arjin." He said, the head of his thick cock at my entrance.

"I-I love you too, Shinigami."

He pushed in tenderly, forcing me to cry out and writhe, "YES!"

I felt his hips against my ass, rolling slightly to bury in as deep as he could. Then he pulled back, starting a sensitive rhythm. Fire hot kisses peppered my back. I could hardly stand it, but it felt amazing.

He picked up speed, each thrust hitting me just perfectly. "K-kid…I…"

I groaned as he pulled back and slowed his thrusts, the assault on my spot ended. "Noooo"

He only grinned, rolling his hips before pushing back in. I was whimpering and trying to push back, needing him to hit my prostate again. 

He wouldn't let himself any deeper, teasing me and loving it.

"Please…please Kid!" I begged.

He reached around and took my cock in his hand, giving the lightest and most sensitive strokes he could. My head was swimming it was amazing, but not enough to get me over the edge. He knew it, he knew just how to play this game.

"More! Please. Mooore." I wailed.

"In time." He moaned in my ear.

I could feel every single movement and each agonizing inch. His every intention was deliberate and maddening. Then he pushed all the way. I nearly screamed, bucking back hard. He picked up his rhythm, stroking me in time with his movements. I lost my mind as I came, screaming hysterically at the sudden rush of pleasure.

As he came he pressed in as deep as he could, holding my hips in place. He panted and moaned, slowly pumping the last of his orgasm from his body.

He pulled out and kissed the small of my back. I melted against the couch, panting for needed breath.

"Feel better?" He held me.

"Always." I hummed.

We cleaned up and headed to bed, holding each other through the night.


	9. Chapter 9

Kid's POV

Everything returned to as close to normal as we could have asked for. Mathias continued to hate his father. His relationship with his weapon blossomed and they actually began dating.

Trisha was a sweetheart and often tried to get Mathias to accept our invitations to dinner. He always declined but she was trying.

Damien came into our office one afternoon, seeming a bit nervous.

"How are you?" I asked.

"I am well, sir. How are you?" He bowed.

"I am well. What brings you by?"

Arjin was sitting at his own desk, watching the exchange.

"Sir, I…I have come by to ask if I may date Falynn." He was sweating.

I smiled and thought for a moment, "I don't think there is a finer young man for my daughter than you. You have my permission."

He sighed with relief and looked at Arjin, "And do I have your permission as well?"

"Of course." He nodded.

"Thank you both. Would it be alright if I took her out tonight after school?"

"What are your plans?" Arjin asked.

"Well, um…I wanted to take her to the play at the theater and then dessert since dinner is being served at the play." He smiled.

"Very thoughtful, and when do you think you will be home?" I asked.

"11. Unless that is too late." He twitched.

"11 is fine. No later though." Arjin hummed.

"Yes, sir." He bowed again.

"Have fun." I smiled.

"Thank you, both of you." He turned to leave.

"Oh Damien?" Arjin stopped him.

"Yes sir?"

His Kishin symbol flashed, "Hurt my daughter and it will be the last thing you do."

He swallowed hard, "Of course. I wouldn't dream of laying a finger on her."

Arjin returned to normal and smiled, "Have fun!"

Damien rushed out of the office and I smacked Arjin's arm, "You're horrible!"

He laughed hysterically, "I had to! I wanted to see him squirm."

I just snorted and rolled my eyes.

Falynn's POV

Damien had told me he was taking me out after school and I was incredibly nervous. I sat outside the academy, waiting for him.

My hair was pulled back into a long pony tail. A few pieces hung over my face. I fiddled with my watch as I continued to wait. He came walking up the steps dressed in a beautiful red button up shirt and pristine black slacks. His eyes were a stunning teal with hair a shoulder length ebony. He was so handsome. AS he reached me I stood up, admiring the subtly sculpted muscles of his arms. He held out a single red rose, smiling beautifully.

"I-…" I stammered.

He smiled and I took the flower, "Thank you."

"You look beautiful Falynn." He took my hand and we started walking.

"I wished I had known you were going to dress up, I would have run home to change." I blushed.

"Nonsense, you look perfect. I just wanted to dress nice so you didn't look like you were in the company of someone unworthy of you." His words were pure silk.

"Damien, you're too sweet."

The play was a romantic comedy and I loved it. Dinner was fantastic. Not once did he try to get too close or make me uncomfortable. After the play we headed to an ice cream shop and talked while we ate.

"I wanted to tell you something." He smiled.

"What is that?"

He put his hand on mine, "I think you are absolutely perfect. When we soul resonate I can feel just how pure you really are. I don't want you to ever think I am afraid of you or anything like that. I know you have Kishin blood, but I don't care."

I blushed hard, looking away so he wouldn't see.

"Falynn, I think you are amazing. I want you to be exactly who you are and not hide anything. If anyone has anything to say I will shut them up. You didn't deserve any of what you had to go through and I want the world to see you for your natural beauty and your perfect soul."

"You're going to make me cry." I fanned my face with my free hand.

"I'm sorry, but it's true." He smiled so warmly I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Thank you Damien." I looked at him, my eyes stinging with unfallen tears.

"It's getting late and I promised your fathers you would be home by 11." He stood, taking my empty ice cream cup and throwing it away for me.

The walk home was peaceful, I held his arm so we were close. He had a faint smell of cologne that made my brain simply melt. Once we made it to the academy he held the door open for me. We walked into the Death Room and he stopped at the door of my house.

"Thank you, tonight was perfect." I blushed.

He kissed the back of my hand gently, "No need to thank me. It was my pleasure."

I could have fainted right then and there.

"I will see you on Monday." He let go of my hand and walked off.

I watched him go. He stopped and looked back, his face so warm with kindness. Then he kept walking. My heart was fluttering uncontrollably.

Kid's POV

I opened the door to see Falynn in a lovey haze. "Did you have a good date?"

"Mhmm.." She sighed.

"You going to come inside?"

"Huh?" She suddenly snapped back into reality. "Oh, yeah."

She came in, blushing hard. I chuckled and gave her a hug.

"He is so sweet." She sighed.

"I noticed. I would like to invite him and his parents over for dinner sometime soon. Would you be okay with that?"

Suddenly Mathias bursted in the house. "She went on a date and no one told me!?"

Arjin came out of the kitchen, "Mathias what are you doing here?"

"Can it Kishin…I wasn't talking to you."

"Mathias? Are you drunk?" Falynn stared at him.

"Mathias, what is the meaning of this?" I growled.

Trisha ran in, panting, "There you are!"

"I'm so sorry my lord, he had a few drinks at a house party. He promised to only have one, but I got distracted and he got drunk. I won't let it happen again." She was completely apologetic.

"It is not your responsibility to baby sit him." I was furious.

"Why in the hell did you go…you go on a date with Damien?! That pussy fucker." Mathias was slurring badly.

Falynn slapped him clean across the face, "I Have had enough! You are a disrespectful piece of shit!"

Mathias suddenly straightened up, looking hurt. "Falynn?"

"No! You disrespect our father, my boyfriend, me and our entire family. I am done. I am so done, Mathias. You don't deserve to have us as a family. We don't deserve to deal with your bullshit." She screamed.

"Falynn." I put my hand on her shoulder.

"I can't take it anymore Daddy. He is horrible. I don't want you anywhere near me until you get your shit figured out. Do you understand me?" She glared.

He swayed slightly, "Y-yeah…I get it."

Trisha looked at us, "I will get him home. I am so sorry."

She quickly helped him out and Falynn shut the door.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered.

"You needed to say what was on your mind. I will not fault you for that." I smiled.

Arjin just stood there, a faint smile at the corner of his lips. Silence filled the room before we all went back to whatever we were doing. Falynn headed to bed and Arjin finished cleaning the kitchen.

We sat together at the table sipping coffee.

"Falynn really stood her ground." Arjin smiled.

"Maybe that will help set him straight." I sighed.

"I hope so. If he realizes he has wronged her then he might fix himself."

"Maybe." I stood up taking our empty cups to the kitchen

"I hope he doesn't lose Trisha…" Arjin said.

"I know. She cares about him, but she has to have her patience running a bit thin."


	10. Chapter 10

Kid's POV

Mathias stayed pretty quiet for a few days. I had invited my father, Spirit, and Damien's parents over for dinner. Arjin was in the kitchen preparing the food while Falynn got ready.

I kissed Arjin's cheek, "She is so nervous. It's cute."

"She is a good kid." He hummed.

My father came in, "Heya Kiddo!"

He set a bottle of wine on the counter and hugged me. Spirit set a bowl of potato salad down and gave me a hug as well. While Arjin cooked we chatted.

"It's so nice to see Arjin comfortably displaying his stripes." Spirit patted his back.

"I will be hiding them when Damien arrives, I don't want to make his parents uncomfortable." He focused on the food.

"It wouldn't make us uncomfortable." A female voice chimed in.

Arjin nearly jumped.

"Sorry, the door was open." Damien's dad said.

"Oh, it's fine. We just tend to take other's feeling seriously. So he hides his true form whenever we have guests." I smiled, shaking his hand.

Damien's mom was a very tall and slender woman. Her hair was as black as Damien's and long. His father was of average height, short grey hair and a strong build.

"Where are my manners," Damien started. "Lord Death, Lord Arjin, these are my parents, Sabrina and Yuki."

"A pleasure." I bowed slightly, they both raised brows.

"You really are as personable as you appear in public." Yuki smiled.

"Of course, I am a normal person like everyone else. No reason to be high and mighty."

I led them to the table. "Father, will you go get Falynn?"

"Sure, Kiddo." He headed upstairs.

Arjin brought the meal and placed it in the center, "There we go."

"This looks wonderful, sir," Damien smiled.

"Please, you can all call me Arjin, I am not big on formalities." He blushed slightly.

Falynn came down with my father, blushing. She wore a nice black dinner dress, her hair down around her shoulders. She had a white gold necklace with the Kishin/Death mixed symbol and ruby red earrings.

Damien just stared for a moment before jumping up to pull out her chair.

"Thank you." She smiled and sat down.

He sat next to her, whispering, "You look amazing."

"Thank you."

We plated our food and began to eat.

I smiled, "I have to say you both raised an incredibly polite and well-rounded young man."

"Thank you, my Lord. Coming from you that is a tremendous compliment." His mother beamed.

"We wanted to raise him to be a strong and wise young man. He was raised to be kind to anyone that is kind hearted and just." His father patted his back.

"Well you did a fantastic job. It makes us very happy that he looked beyond the rumors and speculations and saw our daughter for who she truly is." Arjin smiled.

"Blood means nothing. You have proven that. Now I as I understand you can fully control that part of you. I am sure that if it truly was in her she would handle it as wonderfully as you have." Sabrina hummed.

We finished eating after quite a bit of conversation. Damien quickly jumped up and started collecting the dishes.

Arjin put his hand on his, "Why don't you two go for a walk at the lake and let us take care of the dishes?"

"Oh, sir…I insist. You have been a gracious host." He smiled.

I chuckled, "Go ahead. You two go enjoy the night. The Death room is rather vast and can manipulate to whatever a Shinigami desires. Go have fun."

"Yes sir, Thank you." He glanced at Falynn.

They quietly walked out the back door holding hands.

"Your daughter is wonderful." Yuki helped with gathering the dishes.

"Yes she is. I am very proud of her." I hummed.

The four of us got the dishes done and sat in the living room chatting and sipping wine.

A soft knock at the door caught our attention. Arjin got up and went to answer it.

Arjin's POV 

I opened the door and saw Mathias with his head bowed.

"Mathias?" I whispered.

He looked up and looked to be crying. "I'm sorry."

I stepped outside and closed the door. "Are you okay?"

"What Falynn said to me….and when she hit me. It made me realize what kind of a fool I was. I'm sorry Papa. I really am."

Falynn's POV

We made it down to the lake and sat on a bench that over looked the water.

"It is so beautiful out here." Damien smiled.

He delicately put his arm around my shoulder and I rested my head on his. "Yeah. I like to come out here to think."

"It is very peaceful."

"I like that a Shinigami can manipulate it anyway they want. When I am sad I can make it rain or whatever I want."

"How do you do it?" He questioned.

I close my eyes, think really hard about what I want and it happens.

He hummed. I looked up at him and his eyes were closed tight. Without hesitation I kissed him. It was short, but firm.

He looked at me, "Wow…it really does work."

I blushed, "Yeah."

"May I kiss you again?" He asked.

"Yes."

He leaned into me, his lips pressing so gently against mine that I shivered. I leaned further into the kiss, his hand touched my leg. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he gently licked at my bottom lip.

Arjin's POV

I hugged him tight, "You are my son and no matter what I will always love you."

His embrace was tight, he sounded like he was crying into my shirt. I patted the back of his head gently as I held him.

"It's okay, son."

He pulled back and wiped his eyes, "Papa?"

"Hmm?"

"What was it like…when Falynn accidentally stabbed you. What did her power feel like?"

I raised a brow at the odd question, "The worst pain I have ever felt. Her power far exceeded my expectations."

"Remember when I found out I was a scythe and Daddy said I would be a strong and powerful Death Scythe?"

"Of course. You were so excited." I beamed. "We were so proud."

He shifted his feet and smiled at me, "Yeah…I will become a death scythe."

"Yes you will."

"All I need is a witches Soul."

I got the sudden feeling I was in a lot of trouble. I backed up but it was too late. A long scythe blade jetted into my chest.

Falynn's POV

I suddenly screamed, a ripping pain in my chest. Damien jumped, staring for a second as I clenched my dress, panting for air.

Kid's POV

At the same time I heard Falynn scream I felt my heart sink and a loud thud hit the door.

Damien's parents ran to the lake while I threw open the front door. There, before my eyes my son had his long blade arm completely through my husband's chest. He slowly brought his arm back, the black blade becoming a normal human hand.

"What have you done?" I dropped to my knees, cradling the now collapsed Arjin.

He ran off, cackling madly.

"Arjin." I stared at him. I knew he was still alive, barely but he was.

I picked him up and hurried to the dispensary.

Shortly behind me came Damien's family and Falynn. She was drying hysterically, only able to walk with the help of her boyfriend.

"Daddy!" Is Papa okay?

I looked at her, fear in my eyes. I couldn't answer…not a sound left my mouth.


	11. Chapter 11

Kid's POV

Every machine and magical device we had was connected to Arjin. He had undergone multiple surgeries and was still not okay.

It had been four days and I finally convinced Falynn to go get something to eat with Damien. She had not left her Papa's side once in that time.

I felt a presence behind me. "Come to finish the job?"

Nothing responded.

I didn't turn around, "I should ask you why you did this. I should ask you who corrupted my little boy and turned him into a crazed murderer. Instead I will tell you a story…

When you two were born…you came out first. Such a happy and healthy little boy. Then your sister came out. She was blue, lifeless…choked to death by her brother's umbilical chord. I had absolutely no idea…Your Papa handed you to me and took her from Kim. Poor Kim…she tried so hard to save her. Arjin just held her and whispered sweet words as he rubbed her back. Suddenly she began to cry. He saved her life…and I, a reaper, had no idea. A soul had perished and I was unaware.

He took that lifeless child and brought it back from the dead without my knowledge. It was funny now that I think about it….When a soul is pure it goes to Eternity…its own paradise. When a soul is tainted and evil it goes to Chaos where it will suffer for the remainder of forever. Certain souls need a reaper to guide them. Those grey souls come from people so perfectly torn between good and evil or Souls that never took a breath…unborn children. Your sister SHOULD have been one of those souls. I would have known immediately.

Papa, when he rescued her…brought her back from certain death…he did so by giving her half of his soul. Now…" I shook, "She has the purest, cleanest soul in existence."

I paused, trying not to cry.

"Arjin…gave her every single ounce of his soul that was pure. He held on only to the darkest, most corrupted pieces of himself to save her. Yet despite having nothing but pure evil within him he is as pure a person as any who walk this Earth. He sacrificed his afterlife to save her. The downside is if anything EVER happened to either of them…the other would perish as well."

I heard him shuffle, trying to take it all in.

"Now, If I lose my husband…AND my daughter I will also lose my son."

Silence…

"If you take them away from me I WILL kill you. You better go back to where you came here from…beg them to train you to be stronger than I am. If you fail…you will die."

In the depth of the silence I could hear him shaking.

"Take your selfish, twisted soul and leave. I pray you become stronger than ever before. Otherwise…I will have to take your life."

Mathias quickly left out the window he came in through. I laid my head on Arjin's hand, crying quietly.

1 year later

Kid's POV

"Daddy, you need to eat. Please?" Falynn begged.

I was still in the very same position I had been in for the last year. My eyes were sunken back, my weight had decreased and my body felt broken. I couldn't move if I had wanted to.

"I'm not hungry sweetheart."

"Daddy…you haven't eaten in almost two weeks." She was on her knees, holding my arm.

"I'll be fine sweety." Was all I could say.

She frowned and crawled onto the bed with Arjin, assuming her position cradled against his chest. All these years everyone wondered why they were so close. Hell, I didn't know until they were 9 and I saw her eyes make the same color change as Arjin when he revealed his soul to them. It only flashed for a moment but it was enough for me to see it.

Arjin hadn't made a single step into recovery. The tube down his throat looked horrifying. Probably not as bad as me though…My hair had become long and unkempt. My physical state was deplorable and I don't remember the last time I actually slept.

My eyes were faded as I watched my daughter lovingly pet on of his stripes. I wanted to cry but I had no tears left to shed. Because of the situation with his soul split between them I could resurrect him. There was no way.

Falynn groaned, "I don't feel good."

"How don't you feel good?" I asked.

"My head hurts and my heart feels funny." She sat up.

I stared, pulling her closer. "You'll be okay, Falynn."

I sat, holding her tight, fearing what was coming.

I watched as the heart monitor flat lined for a moment before kicking back in. I felt my own heart stop with fear.

Falynn passed out into my arms.

"My poor girl…" I laid her down carefully next to Arjin.

The long drawn out beep of the flat line hit again…last several more seconds before a faint beat hits again. I'm shaking and sobbing as my father walked in.

He said nothing, staying in the doorway.

Another flat line…this one didn't end.

Lord Death's POV

I watched as my son collapsed onto the floor, curling up and screaming into himself. I knew all too well what that feeling was. Kim ran over and I simply put my hand up.

She stopped, hearing the beep and her eyes went wide.

Kid couldn't stop screaming. My own heart could feel his pain, wrenching and twisting at the sheer emotion.

After nearly 10 minutes he passed out. Absolute exhaustion winning against his body. I walked in and picked him up. He was so light from weight loss. I laid him in another bed, pulling the blanket up and smoothing his uncontrolled hair.

"I'm so sorry Kiddo." I kissed his forehead.

I turned and looked at my son in law and granddaughter…they looked asleep they were so peaceful. I thought for a moment.

"Do it." Spirit's voice came from the door.

I looked at him, "You realize the repercussions?"

"Yes. That's why I am here. I will do it as well." His smile was so relaxed.

He came over to me and rested his chin on my shoulder, "We had a good run."

"Yes we did. I couldn't have been happier than you made me." I kissed him deeply.

Our kiss broke and we both disappeared.

Arjin's POV

I woke up with a scream. It felt like my heart was ripped from my chest. My eyes were wide and the room was dark. I looked around and saw that Falynn was curled up tightly against me and Kid was asleep in the bed next to us.

"W-what…the hell happened?"

Kid opened his eyes. They were bloodshot and the yellow was so dull.

"ARJIN!" He leapt up and hugged me. "How! How are you…?"

I shook in shock, recalling being dead, but unsure what was going on. "How…did…I…was dead…"

A piece of paper fell from the ceiling. Kid grabbed it and read it out loud.

"Kiddo,

Now you save your own son. Spirit and I are in Eternity. Your mother is here and she says hello. She is just as proud of you as I am. Please don't be sad. I did what needed to be done to save my family. Now it is your turn. I love you.

-Poppa"

Kid just stared at the letter in his hands. Guilt washed over me.

"N-no… He didn't no…" I muttered.

"He did and I will be damned if I let it go to waste." He was holding it together rather well.

I was dizzy, feeling sick and laid back down, "I'm sorry."

"No, don't you dare…be grateful…be happy, be anything but sorry." He smiled, a hand holding mine and the other on Falynn's shoulder. "I found out your little secret."

"Yeah, I figured you would." I looked down.

"You saved her life." He wiped a tear from my eye.

"Now we cost your father and Spirit theirs…."

"They are happy there…nothing to worry about. Eternity is amazing and I will be forever grateful to them."

I just nodded, feeling so incredibly sick.

"Just relax…everything will be fine. I promise."


	12. Chapter 12

Arjin's POV

When Falynn woke up we told her the truth. She luckily didn't remember being dead. When we told her what Koroshi and Spirit did she started to cry.

I held her tightly, "It's okay. They knew what they were doing and they are happily together and will be forever."

"I will miss them." She sniffled.

"We all will, but they want us to stay strong and save your brother, okay?" Kid rubbed her arm.

"Papa?" She looked me dead in the eyes.

"Yeah?"

"If we share a soul…I should be able to tap into your Kishin powers. Right?" She had a plan…I could see it in her eyes.

"Maybe…why?"

"Mathias needs to be stopped. If I am really more powerful than you are and I could harness the Kishin powers and the Shinigami powers I could stop him. If we kill him and restore his soul he should be free of whatever is tainting him. Right?"

"Maybe…but that is awfully dangerous." Kid said. "Papa and I can take him on together. I don't want you getting hurt."

"No offense Daddy, but…" She suddenly poked my chest prompting a violent scream. "Papa isn't up for that."

Kid tried not to laugh, clearing his throat, "We have time to prepare. Why don't we not send Papa into a heart attack and once he recovers we will all train together."

"Sorry Papa." She giggled, kissing my cheek.

"It's okay sweetheart." I was still panting a bit. "What isn't okay is that fact that your Daddy needs to eat something and get some real sleep."

"Papa is right. Now that he is okay will you eat please?" Her eyes were big and sad.

"Yes, I will get something to eat." He sighed.

Damien came in with a big bouquet of roses, "Hey."

Falynn blinked, "What are you doing here?"

"Well I figured you would be here and I brought roses for your father. I see he's up and looking better." He set the vase on the side table.

"Yeah he just woke up earlier today." Kid made sure to leave out certain details.

"That's wonderful."

"Damien?" Falynn had a peaceful smile on her face.

"Yes?"

"We are going to kill my brother. Okay?"

Everyone just stared at her for a moment.

"Um..sure. If that's what you want. I guess I could help with that." He seemed nervous.

Kid explained how restoring souls worked and he relaxed realizing the full plan. He offered to get us all lunch and quickly bolted so we couldn't refuse. When he returned I found that I wasn't able to hold down food.

We convinced Falynn to go with Damien and get some proper rest.

"Damien, would you mind if I had a short conversation with them in private?" She kissed his cheek.

"No, I'll be in the hall." He smiled.

Once he left she looked at us, "Um…" She blushed a deep shade of red. "Nevermind."

"Excuse me young lady…" Kid blurted, "I can see intention all over your face. Ask your question."

She squeaked, embarrassed and blushing, "W-well….I…Um…"

"You want to have sex with Damien." I blurted.

She about fell over, hiding under one of my blankets.

Kid had to bite his lip to keep from laughing.

"Falynn?" I said, pulling the blanket from her face. "Listen, if you love him… and you want to be with him I have no problems with you having sex with him. You have to be safe though. Okay?"

She nodded.

"I highly doubt he would, but if he ever tried to do something to you that you were uncomfortable with you tell him now and tell us if he gets violent." Kid was stern.

"Daddy, he wouldn't."

"I know, but I had to say it." He smiled.

"Um…" She looked over her shoulder and back at us, "What if he wants me to….um…ya know."

"Suck him off?" I blurted again.

At this point Falynn could have just died and no one would have been surprised. She was so red she looked about ready to burst into flames.

Kid and I explained some techniques and gave her suggestions. She relaxed as we chatted, realizing she could ask anything.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Be good and don't worry about Papa. When he gets to go home I will make sure you know. SO the house is all yours until further notice." Kid winked.

"Thank you." She blushed and went into the hall with Damien.

"That kid…" I sighed, laying back in significant pain.

"She is your daughter." Kid laughed.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I glared.

"You love sex?" He shrugged.

I went to sit up to slap him and froze, pain rippling through me.

"Relax…" He sighed.

Falynn's POV

Damien and I walked to my house. I held his arm and tangled my fingers with his. AS we entered the Death Room and walked under the guillotines I ran my hand up with arm.

"Damien?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

He froze and looked at me, "You do?"

I blushed and nodded, "I have no reason not to. You're a perfect gentleman, loving, respectful, and well rounded. You are everything I could ever want or need."

He blushed lightly and smiled, "I love you too. I have been waiting for a while to hear you say that."

"Well I said it…and I mean it." I pressed a kiss to his lips.

He gently put his arms around my waist, pulling me closer and deepening the kiss. I bit ever so lightly on his lower lip. As his tongue entered my mouth and suckled it a bit before letting him explore.

I was in absolute heaven. His movements were so gentle and loving that I wanted to melt. He reluctantly broke our kiss and looked at me with love drunk eyes.

"Maybe we should head to my house." I suggested.

"Yeah."

We walked hand in hand to my house, barely making it in the door before I was kissing him again. I felt all tingly and flustered while we kissed. His hands never ventured anywhere inappropriate and I respected him so much for that. Our kiss broke again and he gently kissed my jaw. His warm lips moved down my neck, kissing and lightly suckling the heated skin. I shivered and felt light headed. Each touch was perfect.

We kissed again, my arms locking around his neck, gently scratching his hairline. He moaned quietly, making me shiver again. He pulled me closer and I felt a pressure against my leg. I figured out rather quickly what it was and smiled.

"Sorry…" He blushed, pulling back.

"Don't be. It's okay. If that wasn't happening I'd be worried." I smiled.

He blushed darker.

He sat on the couch, "I don't want to take things too fast."

"Damien…if you want to we can. I have never felt so safe in my life. I trust you fully." I looked him dead in the eyes.

"I will go as far as you are comfortable." He stroked my cheek with his thumb

"I know. You are a perfect gentleman."

He kissed me again, this time I could feel his need behind it. I slipped one hand under his shirt, feeling his strong stomach. I had never seen him without his clothes or anything so I had no idea how muscular he really was.

I was blushing dark while he kissed me.

He pulled back and slowly brought his shirt over his head.

"Oh…oh God.." I felt overwhelmed.

His chest and stomach were absolutely gorgeous. He looked chiseled out of stone. I was flushed and staring, unable to move.

"You okay?" He looked worried.

"Oh…oh I am better than okay. You….oh God." I made no sense.

He smiled and very subtly flexed a bit, I about lost it.

"Kiss me again." My voice was shakey.

He leaned in and captured my lips once again. His powerful arms wrapped around me and made me feel so safe. I put my hands on his chest, feeling each muscle and inch of hairless skin. His fire hot lips were on my neck again. I let out a moan, blushing from the sudden sound.

I pulled back a bit, "A shirt for a shirt."

"You don't have to." He smiled.

I slowly pulled my shirt off revealing a deep red bra. His eyes looked me over and I saw him starting to get nervous.

I blushed and bit my lip.

He kissed my neck again, moving slowly down to my collar bone. I shivered, my skin covered in goosebumps. He peppered soft kisses down my stomach his tongue dipping into my naval. It felt far more sensual than I expected and I moaned again.

"Damien?" I whispered.

He looked up at me. I reached back and slowly unclipped my bra. His eyes grew wide as I pulled it off, exposing my chest.

He didn't move, unsure what to do. I took his hand and placed it over one of my breasts. He blushed and ran his thumb over my nipple. I moaned and arched slightly to encourage him.

He sat back on his heels and used both hands to massage and tease my chest.

"I…I had no idea how gifted you were physically." His voice was shakey.

I blushed and smiled, "Thank you."

He decided to be bold and bent down to kiss a hard nipple. It felt amazing. His tongue circled it and soon he was suckling it.

"Oh Damien…yes." I moaned.

A strong hand cupped my other breast while he explored the one with his mouth. Amazing wasn't even the word. I felt so overwhelmed and hot and I needed him.

The more I moaned the bolder he got. His massaging got firmer and he began using his teeth carefully. I was panting sweating lightly, desperate for more contact.

He started kissing along my waistline, nervously running his tongue over my stomach.

"Falynn?" He looked up at me.

"Yes?"

"Do you want me to stop?"

"N-no." I blushed.

"Are you sure?"

"Please Damien…" I begged.

He smiled and carefully unbuttoned my jeans. He slid them down my legs and left me in just a red lacey thong.

His breath hitched, his own need becoming more evident. He started peppering faint kisses along my panties. I shook in anticipation. A well placed kiss over my clit made me cry out.

He looked up at me before he did it again. I moaned and arched. He pressed his tongue down and suckled through the fabric.

"Oh Damien!" I cried out. "Please…please more."

"May I remove these?" He asked.

"Yes. Please do."

I lifted my hips and he slowly dragged them off. He admired my body as I lay nude under him. I watched as he bent back down, kissing my clit lightly. Carefully he parted my legs and ran his tongue down my slit. I lost it and moaned loudly.

"Oh yes!" I cried out.

He continued massaging my clit and tasting me, his tongue felt so amazing. I gasped as he pushed his tongue into me. I couldn't stand it, I was shaking and panting.

Then I felt a pressure. He suckled my clit as he pushed a single finger slowly inside. I silently shivered, my eyes shut and mouth open.

"Is that okay?" He asked.

"Oh yes!" I cried out.

He moved the single digit in and out. He pressed in and hit my gspot forcing me to cry out again. "THERE!"

He massaged it, still working my clit with his mouth. I felt a wash of pleasure, my vision blurred.

"Damien! Oh God! Damien!" I was louder than I expected.

He moaned as I clenched around his finger and a small rush of cum made it on the couch. I was so embarrassed.

"Oh my God…I'm sorry." I was red and panicking.

He didn't miss a beat, his tongue lapped at the wetness left on my pussy. I shivered and moaned.

He sat up and smiled. His face had a shine around his lips. I sat up and kissed him, getting a taste of myself. He wrapped his arms around me and let me taste his tongue. The mix of flavors was astounding.

I pulled away from the kiss and smiled. I stepped onto the floor and lowered myself to my knees. I ran my hands up his legs and kissed his chest.

"Falynn… you don't have to if you don't want to." He whispered.

"I want to."

He smiled and nodded, "Okay."

I was so nervous, but I reached up and unbuttoned his slacks. I dragged his zipper down massaged the hard bulge in his boxers.

He watched intently, biting his lip and moaning a bit. Carefully I pulled him out and my eyes grew wide. He was incredibly gifted.

There was far more cock than I expected.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Y-yeah. I…hmmm…I didn't realize how big…you are." I blushed.

He blushed as well, "Thanks?"

I gave an experimental stroke, watching him shiver. I watched as a bead of precum seeped from the tip. For now I stroked, gently, listening to him. My hand barely fit completely around him, but he seemed to enjoy it none the less.

He laid his head back on the couch, moaning with each movement. A gasp escaped as I kissed the wet tip. I licked my lips. The salty taste was pleasurable and I smiled up at him.

His eyes were wide as I licked from his base to tip. "Oh Falynn."

I kissed up and down his shaft, teasing the tight skin with my tongue. He shook and moaned. Papa's advice came into mind and I made sure to wet the head of his big cock before I started sucking. The head fit well enough in my mouth so I kept massaging it with my tongue and suckling gently. His fingers slipped through my hair, lightly rubbing my scalp. It felt amazing. I tried to take more of him in, but I was afraid to choke. Instead I suckled the head and stroked the rest.

"Falynn! I'm going…ah…I'm going to…" He moaned.

I decided I wanted to taste him as he came and I refused to stop my oral ministrations. When he came I savored it and swallowed delicately.

I looked at his exhausted face.

"That was amazing." He purred.

He suddenly picked me up and carried me to the bathroom. He got a towel wet with warm water and carefully cleaned my thighs and pussy. He kissed me deeply and looked me in the eyes.

"You're so sweet." I smiled.

"You deserve it."

I helped tuck him back into his pants and rested my head against his chest.

"You are more than I deserve, but I sure am not giving you up." I kissed his skin.


	13. Chapter 13

Kid's POV

Falynn came by that evening and told us what had happened. She was so happy and was glowing in absolute love.

"You know. I am proud of you. Neither one of you rushed into full blown sex. Taking it nice and slow. I respect that." I smiled.

"Oh Daddy, he is so wonderful." She swooned.

Arjin wasn't looking so great, but he smiled and watched as she talked.

"Papa?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay?" She was so worried.

"Yeah. I'm just really tired." He frowned.

She curled up at his side and rested her head on his chest. "Get some rest Papa."

He closed his eyes and passed out quickly. I held his hand while she pet one of his stripes.

"Daddy, is papa going to make it out of here?"

"I hope so."

"Me too."

For several weeks Arjin stayed asleep. He started to look better, but wouldn't wake up. Then one day he screamed, his Kishin symbol a blaze of flames and his eyes pure black.

Falynn was at school and I jumped out of my seat. "Arjin?"

He looked at me, his canines were tiger like, his stripes were bolder. His symbol remained flaming. He panted, staring at me with those glassy black eyes.

"Arjin?" I whispered again.

He blinked, relaxing for a moment, "Mathias…"

"What about him?"

"He was in Chaos."

My eyes got wide. Arjin had been fully immersed in Chaos all this time. There was no telling what had happened to him or Mathias.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"Arjin, are you in full control?" I put my hand on his.

"Yes, I am."

"OK…." I sighed, leaning back.

Arjin looked at me, his eyes not returning to red or blue. H looked crazed, but I felt like he was fine.

"Do you want to stand?" I asked, dropping the side bar.

He took my hand and stood for the first time in over a year. His body was wobbly, but he managed.

"Are you able to make yourself look normal?" I asked.

"No, I have been trying. Too much madness…I will be fine."

He kissed me passionately. The heat coming off of him was immense. Our kiss broke and he leaned heavily against the bed.

"I want to go home."

"I don't know if that's a wise idea." I frowned.

"Please. I can recover at home."

"Okay, if that's what you want."

I carefully helped him get dressed and gave him his cane. I held him up while he walked himself home. When we got inside we both froze, catching a view of Falynn on the floor with Damien's face very deeply buried between her legs.

We silently stepped back and closed the door. The sight made Arjin's features return to his normal stripes and red eyes. We both stared at each other.

"Damien! Oh God!" She was crying out.

We both wanted to faint, hearing our little girl being pleasured by Damien. It sounded like she was finished and we looked through the window.

"Oh….dear Lord that child has a cock…" Arjin's mouth hung open.

We both looked away and tried to shake the images from our minds.

"Falynn…oh yes…that feels so good." He moaned.

"I want to try something my Papa suggested." She giggled.

Arjin's eyes went wide…"Oh no.."

"What did you do?" I glared.

"Mmmm oh yeah! I like that." He moaned even louder.

I wanted to look, but didn't at the same time. "What did you tell her?"

"I suggested….ya know…" Arjin lifted his finger.

My eyes went wide. "At least he liked it."

"OH FALYNN YES!"

We both made the Excalibur face.

"Look at see if they're done…I need to sit down." Arjin looked miserable.

I peeked and didn't see anyone in the living room so I helped Arjin in. I sat him on the couch, letting him lay down.

We heard the shower running so we figured if we made some noise they would assume we just got there.

I went in the kitchen and started to make some lunch.

"Someone is here." Damien said.

Arjin had fallen asleep on the couch as Damien came out in just a towel, my daughter in weapon form in his hand. I turned around and saw them.

"Hey." I smiled.

"L-lord…Death…I uh…"

Falynn quickly became human and hugged me. "It's okay Damien, my parents know we have been fooling around."

He relaxed, holding his towel around his hips.

"Go finish your shower. You still have soap on you." I smiled, making sure not to look at either of them directly.

They both hurried, blushing and left me to finish cooking. "Children"

I finished and set food out for everyone. I went into the living room and gently shook Arjin.

"Come eat."

I helped him up and set him at his usual spot.

"Papa!" Falynn shouted as she came out.

Her hair was wet and she was wearing a blue tank top with tight blue jeans.

"Hi sweetheart." He smiled weakly.

"You don't look good Papa. Maybe you should have stayed at the dispensary." She frowned.

"I can't take it anymore. I am not going to get any better laying on my back. I needed to move around." He smiled.

We all ate and talked. After eating Arjin looked a whole lot better.

Arjin's POV

I still felt like absolute shit, but I could at least sit up straight now. Each breath burned and keeping my eyes open was hard but seeing my daughter being so happy made it all worth it.

"So Damien…we like to have open conversations about things here. May I ask you a question?" I smiled.

"Sure."

"How big is that cock of yours?"

"PAPA!" Falynn screamed

"Arjin!" Kid laughed

"We might have seen you through the window…." I shrugged.

He looked like he was about to die.

"Do not answer that question." Falynn blushed.

"I'm only teasing." I chuckled.

"You kids are using protection…right?" Kid asked.

"Well, um…sir. We haven't actually gone that far yet. We will when the time comes though." Damien smiled.

"Good."

Kid's POV

After a few more weeks of rest Arjin was able to get up and about all on his own. Falynn was helping as much as she could around the house and Damien would come over and keep her company.

I came home from the office to see Arjin in the living room with a sword, doing basic practice.

"Are you sure you're up for that?" I asked.

"Yeah. I feel great."

"How about we spar?" Falynn came downstairs with Damien.

"Sure!" Arjin cheered.

"Alright." I sighed.

We headed outside and Arjin went full weapon, two katanas in my hands. Falynn kissed Damien before going full weapon, the long whip curled up in his gloved hand.

I sighed and my robe and mask appeared. Damien seemed a bit taken aback but took a stance.

"How many souls do you still need?" I asked, my voice deep.

"Just one." He beamed proudly.

"Then you might enjoy some practice." I charged him, bringing the katana down at him.

He snapped the whip up and I had to dodge, missing his head by only an inch. He spun around and the whip missed my mask by even less.

I disappeared and Arjin appeared, holding one sword. He was in his robe and mask. "Try this."

He swung at Damien. He blocked by thrusting his arm into Arjin's wrist. The sword vanished and the second one made contact with Damien's side.

He hissed and jumped back "I won't make that mistake twice."

"I'm sure you won't."

I reappeared and Arjin was in my hands in sword form. "Ready?"

He charged me and cracked the whip, nearly snapping my ankle. I jumped back and suddenly flipped over as the whip caught my leg and swung me backward.

"Damn…" I growled. "You're good."

"Wait for it." He smiled.

A sudden electrical jolt over took me. It knocked me to my knees and I glared at him.

The whip had broken off a piece that was still stuck to me. I shook it off before it could zap me again.

"Nice trick" Arjin chuckled from behind him.

Damien spun around in time to get a fist to his face. He stumbled back, glaring.

"Were we supposed to go easy on you?" He laughed.

"No…give me all you got." He sneered.

Suddenly black smoke surrounded him and a barrage of blades attacked him. We were flipping back and forth, swapping attacks. All he could do was duck and weave. He was very skilled at dodging the attacks.

Falynn's POV

Watch the swords. Every third on is my Lord Death. The blade does not glow. Strike from the left.

Damien dodged two more swords and whipped around from the left striking my father across the face, slicing him open

Kid's POV

I stumbled back, blood pouring down my face. "Very nice."

Damien grinned.

"Don't get cocky." Arjin growled from behind, sweeping his feet out.

I reappeared across from him.

He got back up, his eyes locked on me.

"Make your move." I grinned.

Suddenly he spun around and struck Arjin before he could manifest full, rocking us both into existence on the ground.

"Shit…" Arjin shook his head. "Let's put it all on the table."

His eyes glassed over and his symbol erupted into flames. I grabbed his hand and we echoed "Soul Resonance."

My face became covered in stripes and my eyes black. Arjin was in sword form, the blades extending another foot each.

Damien buckled down and said, "Soul Resonance."

The whip grew in width and length, glowing a deep red.

A Kishin symbol appeared on his forehead and was glowing bright.

Kid…please tell me that is decoration only. Arjin said in my head.

Damien's voice was deep, "You should see our secret weapon."

"Kishin, Crushing Blow." I shouted, throwing a wave of pure energy at him from the swords.

He slid back quite a bit, shaking his head. "I don't want to hurt you sir."

"You won't" I assured him

Damien stood up tall, "As you wish."

His body tensed, his muscles flexed, "Reaper HUNTER!"

The whip cracked with electricity as he swung it over his head. It straightened out perfectly as he brought it down like a sword. Just before it came in contact it exploded with sheer electrical power.

I tried to disappear but I was trapped. The whip circled me and the show ended suddenly.

Falynn ran over and hugged me, "Daddy are you okay?"

I blinked and smiled, "Yeah. That…that is some crazy power."

Damien came over. "Nice stop Falynn…I was convinced you were going to hit him."

Arjin appeared and laid out on the grass, exhausted, "You have some seriously talent, both of you."

"Are you alright Papa?" Falynn stood over me looking down.

"Yeah, just tired."

Damien extended his hand and helped him up, propping him against his own body. "Let's get you inside and I'll cook dinner for you all."

"We should invite your parents again." I smiled.

"Sure." He helped Arjin inside.

He rested my poor husband on the couch. "If you don't mind I am going to shower before I cook. I'm a bit sweaty."

"Take your time." I nodded.

Falynn and Damien went upstairs and I sat next to Arjin.

Arjin's POV

Exhausted was not the best word, but it was the only one I had. I had exerted far more that I should have, but to get to see Falynn at peak power was worth it.

"Those kids are powerful." Kid rubbed the back of my neck.

"Yeah they are." I laid against him.

Once they finished showering they came down and called Damien's parents. Immediately Damien went to making an extensive dinner for all of us.

Life felt normal even if for just a moment.


	14. Chapter 14

Kid's POV

Damien's parents arrived in time to see Falynn kissing him in the kitchen.

"Aww you two are adorable." His mother smiled.

Yuki came over with a bottle of wine and gave me a hug, "How are you feeling?"

"Much better." I smiled.

Damien brought glasses over and set them out.

"Would you kids like some wine?" Kid asked.

"Sure." Falynn smiled.

"Just a little for me." Damien hugged Falynn.

Soon the food was done and Damien served us all.

"This smells amazing." I smiled, sipping my wine.

Everyone sat down and started eating.

"Damien, have the two of you been enjoying time together?" Sabrina asked.

He blushed hard, "Yes."

"Falynn, if he is anything like his father he enjoys…"

"Devil woman! Be quiet!" Yuki was red.

Everyone laughed.

Falynn smirked, "If I can assume what you were saying…yes he does."

I nearly choked on my dinner. "I might have suggested that."

"Thank you for that suggestion by the way." Damien smiled.

Everyone was having a wonderful time.

Falynn's POV

I watched as our parents slowly became inebriated. I was feeling a tad tipsy, but far from the level of intoxicated they were approaching.

I slid my hand up Damien's leg. He glanced at me and brought my hand just a bit higher. He was obviously thinking the same thing I was.

"Daddy, would it be alright if Damien stayed the night?" I smiled.

"I don't see why not. Sabrina? Yuki? Is that alright with you?" Daddy was still sober despite his 5th glass of wine.

"Oh, of course." Sabrina was blushing from the alcohol.

Papa smiled, "Why don't you all stay the night seeing as how the walk home may be a tad dangerous…"

"I will gladly accept that offer as well." Yuki chuckled.

Damien and I hurried upstairs.

I kissed him passionately as he closed the door. Maybe it was the alcohol or perhaps the strange dinner conversation, but I needed him immediately.

I broke the kiss and pulled him to my bed. He laid on it and I crawled on top of him. His strong arms wrapped around me and we kissed yet again. I could feel his growing bulge just under me. I moved so I could unzip his pants. As I pulled him free of his boxers I began licking and sucking.

"Oh God, Falynn." He moaned.

I still could only get just past the head into my throat without gagging, but my hands took care of the rest.

"Hey, I have an idea." He moaned.

I looked up at him. "Yeah?"

He pulled my dress off revealing the fact I wasn't wearing any panties. He licked his lips in approval.

"Turn so I can pleasure you too." He smiled.

I turned so my pussy was just over his face. I went back to working his cock and I cried out as the wet heat of his tongue began working on me.

He sucked on my clit and gently dragged his teeth across it. I shook and moaned around him.

I wanted more. "Damien…"

"Yes?"

I shifted so we were face to face and reached into my night stand. I pulled out a condom. "Put this on."

His eyes lit up, "Really? Are you sure you're ready."

I smiled and kissed him, "Yes."

He made quick work of getting the condom on. "Okay."

I straddled him and slowly brought my body down onto him. As he began to fill me the stretch was too much and I popped back up.

"Are you okay?" He frowned.

"You're too big." I wanted to sob.

"Here. Let me try easing you up to that. I'll use my fingers first." His voice was so gentle.

I nodded and laid down beside him. He rolled and kissed me. One arm slipped under my neck and pulled me close, the other snaked down my stomach. I moaned into his chest as he slid one finger into me.

He kissed my neck and worked his finger gently. It felt so good. He was so patient and gentle every time we fooled around.

He whispered, "You're so wet. It makes me wild."

I shivered and blushed, hiding my face against him.

He very carefully added a second finger. This was the most her had done before. It felt so good. He found my spot eliciting a powerful moan to escape me.

"There we go. Does that feel good baby?" He ran his tongue along my ear.

"Yes!" I shook.

He pumped his fingers, making me moan and wiggle. "Oh Damien.."

Once my body was relaxed he worked a third in slowly. It hurt but only slightly.

"Is that okay?" He nuzzled my neck.

"Yeah…Oh God…it feels so good." I was feeling light headed.

After a few minutes of gently stretching me he pulled his fingers out. I groaned at the loss, wanting more.

I rolled back on top of him and settled over his hips. Again I carefully lowered myself onto him. This time it barely hurt as it started to slip inside.

"Oh Yes!" I laid my head back.

Once I was all the way on, I held myself there. My hands were on his chest, my face flushed.

"You look so beautiful." He ran his thumb along my cheek.

I looked down at him and smiled, "Always a gentleman."

I brought my hips up and started a very slow rhythm. Each movement sent pleasure up my spine.

"I'm not going to last long…" I moaned.

"That's okay. With how tight you are…I won't either." He smiled.

He reached behind me and undid my bra, freeing me completely. His hands caressed my chest, his hips moving only slightly.

"Damien…Oh…yes." I sped up.

The more I moved the better it felt. I couldn't stop. "Oh God!"

I kissed him hard, nearly screaming into his mouth. My hips wouldn't stop as my orgasm took over. He gripped my waist and bucked up into me. I sat straight up again, my body shaking as my orgasm continued.

"DAMIEN! YES YES!" I screamed shamelessly.

I watched his face as he too fell victim to a powerful climax. I slowed down, finally gaining control of my mind. I went limp against his chest, still firmly seated on him.

"T-that….was amazing." He rubbed my back.

"It was perfect." I mumbled into his neck. "I don't want to move."

He carefully pulled the blanket over us and kept me positioned where I was. I relaxed against his chest, savoring every feeling of him.

"I love you Falynn." He held me tight.

"I love you Damien."

Kid's POV.

We were all rather smashed, but hearing our children fucking made us all Excalibur face before we busted up laughing.


	15. Chapter 15

Falynn's POV

The next morning I woke up still in the same position I had fallen asleep in. Carefully I slipped off of Damien and threw on a robe. I hummed as I went down stairs and laughed quietly at our parents passed out at the table.

Even Daddy was out cold.

I grabbed a few pieces of fruit and some water and went back upstairs. Damien was still sound asleep. I set everything on the night stand and took a shower.

As I came out I saw a shadow casting in my room. I looked at the window and screamed. Mathias was standing in the window, grinning madly at me.

Kid's POV

I heard Falynn scream and jolted awake. Scuffling and smashing rang down from the bedroom.

"Arjin. Wake up." I pushed him out of the chair.

"What the fuck!" I shook my head.

"Something is wrong upstairs, go weapon. NOW!"

Arjin flashed into the katanas and I bolted upstairs. When I opened the door Damien and Mathias were fighting.

Mathias turned and saw me, lunging at me. I nailed him in the gut with the handle of one sword.

"Mathias. What the fuck are you doing?" I growled.

He just started to laugh. "I got my witch soul."

Damien had a tight grip on his whip, glaring at my son.

"I'm a death scythe now. Aren't you proud father?" His head was cocked a bit to the side.

"Who did you kill?" I stepped closer.

He inched back, "Did you know that Trisha is Arjin's cousin too? Well, she was…"

Arjin suddenly flashed human and tackled the scythe, "You piece of shit!"

"What happened to you'll always love me?" He feigned sorrow.

"I love my son…not the monster he became."

Before he could attack Arjin jumped back and went fully unprotected. His stripes thickened, his eyes were black. His hair was glowing red and his symbol was on fire.

"Arjin….don't." I pleaded.

"I won't let him hurt anyone else." He growled.

Falynn flashed human and ran to his side, "Papa. You can't"

"Come on Kishin…think you can take on a death scythe in your state?" Mathias taunted.

My robes covered me and my right hand came before me, "REAPER STANCE OF ULTIMATE DEATH!"

Falynn screamed, "Daddy no!"

I flew forward and put my hand to his chest. He tried to move back and couldn't.

Mathias whispered, "Ultimate Death."

I went to jump back but his hand began to ripple through my chest. Falynn's arm whipped out and severed his hand.

The detached hand fell out of my chest, I panted and stepped back. Deep red blood poured onto the carpet, turning black as it spread out.

Mathias stared at the hand and laughed, "Oh well.."

Damien's parents made it upstairs.

Mathias laughed, "Devil Scythe Natsume Arai. What a pleasure to see you."

Sabrina glared, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Well, clearly I am not wanted here…I'll be off, but father?"

"What." I growled.

"Stein says hello."

He vanished.

"Stein?" Arjin stared with fear in his eyes.

"Devil Scythe?" Damien blinked, holding Falynn protectively.

Sabrina sighed, "Yes…I am the Devil Scythe…I retired long ago though."

"Wait, the Devil Scythe from the Witch coven of the Dunes?" I asked.

"Yes…" She frowned.

"You were believed to be dead along with your meister." Arjin was panting.

I pulled him close, holding him up.

Yuki smiled, "Gene Romiyuki… at your service."

I stared, "No wonder your son is so powerful."

"No offense here, but I really need to sit down." Arjin was getting heavy against me.

We all made it down stairs and gathered in the living room.

"Ok…Gene and I retired after the spells casted on us by the witches somehow ended. We escaped, barely, and made it here to Death City. We changed our names and settled down, using Soul Protect to hide ourselves" Sabrina explained.

"So you were under a spell?" Arjin sighed.

"Yes. It was never our fault for the things we did." Gene frowned.

"Explains why you are so forgiving of the Kishin blood and rumors." I nod.

"If we can't accept others for their sins, we can't accept our own." Natsume patted Arjin's leg.

Arjin smiled, his head on my shoulder, "So…obviously we need to get Falynn and Damien a witch's soul."

"What did you have in mind?" I ask.

Arjin's POV

"Well…I figured go big or go home right?" I laugh.

"What are you saying?" Damien raised a brow.

"Coven of the Shamrock." My eyes flashed black for a second.

"You're old coven?" Kid gasped.

"Yes. My grandmother is still alive and is the Matriarch of the coven. She is the strongest witch alive." I smiled.

"Papa…you are serious?" Falynn's eyes were wide.

"Yes, you two are plenty strong enough and you'll have me and Kid there with you if something goes wrong." I stretched, feeling a little better.

"You're not even close to being strong enough to face her." Falynn stared.

"Not now, but give me two weeks. I am going to meditate and will be just fine." I smiled.

Falynn shook her head, "No, I will not risk killing you to get a soul."

"You'll be doing all the work, I'm just there to supervise."

Kid rubbed the back of my neck, "I hate to say this, but we need that level of power or Mathias could win."

"I agree, his power rating was tremendous. The fact he could see through my Soul Protect alone says something." Sabrina added.

"Ok ok…fine. In two weeks we move on the Coven of the Shamrock." Falynn gave in.

"Well then, you two train with Daddy and Damien's parents. I am going to go meditate." I stood up.

"Can I watch you?" Falynn was curious.

"Sure. If you want. Follow me." I lead her to another room.

I opened the door to reveal a large room painted solid black. The carpet was soft and black as well. In the center of the room was a hardwood circle, painted with the Kishin symbol in red. Around the circle were candles each bearing a pentacle shape. 

"Has this been here the whole time?" Falynn gawked.

"Yes, but if anyone other than myself were to open that door you would only see a storage room." I smiled.

"I see…"

I went to the center of the Kishin symbol and sat down. I crossed my legs and the candles all erupted. The flickering was perfectly in sync between the candles and my eyes were glowing bright red.

Falynn's POV

I watched as Papa began to float a few inches above the ground. He didn't move in the slightest other than the levitation. The hair on my arms was standing straight up as I watched.

I stepped forward, the Kishin symbol on my head flashing brightly. I felt a ripple of power wash over me. I entered the circle and sat across from him. My eyes glassed over black and my body froze as I floated off the ground.

Suddenly I was surrounded by darkness, standing alone. "Papa?"

He appeared before me, "How did you get here?"

"I just went and sat across from you and it happened." I hugged him.

"Hmm, well… I guess you are more Kishin than I realized."

"Where are we Papa?"

"This…is Chaos."

Another voice came from the side, "Is this my granddaughter?"

A tall man was staring at us, a strange smile on his face.

"Yes, this is Falynn. Sweetie, this is my father, Ashra." I put my hand on her shoulder.

"You're Papa's father?" I stared.

He stepped forward and smiled so warmly at me, "Yes."

I looked at Papa.

"It's okay."

I stepped forward and he hugged me tight. "I never thought I would get this opportunity."

I hugged him back, feeling only pure intentions. "It's nice to meet you."

"Your grandfather has taught me a lot since I have visited Chaos." Papa said.

Ashra let me go, "You have taught me far more."

I looked between them, "So you're not evil?"

He chuckled. "In life, I was the embodiment of all sin, but now…after so long in the Chaos I have realized power and true life are separated by motive. If you use great power for what makes you happy then you bend to the power. If you use the power to do what is right…the power bends to you. I wanted to be the ultimate being, but I failed because of why I wanted the power. It destroyed me. Arjin mastered the Kishin blood and soul. His soul is pure black, yet he is as pure as your untainted soul."

My mouth fell open, "What?"

Arjin's POV

I explained the full truth to her. As I did she looked ready to cry. I closed my eyes and my soul appeared before me. The org looked like a crescent moon, missing about two thirds of its full shape. It was pure black.

"Now show us yours." Ashra patted her shoulder.

She closed her eyes and a blinding flash filled the abyss. AS the flash faded a pure white orb that fit perfectly into the missing portion of my own floated in front of her. She stared at it, her eyes wide.

"Your soul is the cleanest and most pure in the world." Ashra said to her.

"Really?" She was in shock.

"Your Papa sacrificed everything he would face in the afterlife so you would be so pure. Somehow his pure black soul carries not an ounce of evil despite its color." My father pointed at it.

"So you will never see eternity?" She frowned.

"No. I will be sentenced to Chaos." I smiled.

"That's not fair." She ran up to me and cried into my shirt.

I pulled back and looked her straight in the eyes, "A parent not willing to sacrifice themselves for their child is no parent at all. When I held your lifeless body that day I vowed to give you everything if you lived. That first breath you took was you taking in the purest pieces of me. I was never as happy as I was right then."

"Then I will make the most of this gift." She hugged me. "Thank you Papa."


	16. Chapter 16

Kid's POV

For the entire two weeks Falynn and Arjin remained in the room. When they finally emerged the whole room gasped.

"Falynn….y-your hair." Damien stared.

She ran her fingers through the jet black locks, now revealing three incomplete sanzu lines.

"H-how…." I stared.

"Well…after Papa told me the truth about how I am alive I promised him to be completely true to myself. The meditation unlocked my entire soul and since I am half of you that part finally came free. It had been blocked by Papa's gift of his soul."

I could not have been prouder than I was at that very moment.

"Watch." She smiled.

She projected her soul, the orb was pure white and had three white partial sanzu lines surrounding it.

"Wow…" Damien smiled.

The orb vanished and she hugged me tight. "I am a Kishin and a Shinigami."

"Yes, and I am so proud of you." I hugged her.

"So….lets train shall we?" Arjin looked completely healthy.

"Wow, you look good." I hummed.

"My father may have helped a bit." He grinned.

"Oh?"

"It was so awesome! They fought and Grandpa Ashra beat the crap out of Papa then Papa passed out and Ashra entered his body!" Falynn was excited.

"WHAT?!" I stared.

"Yeah, his soul remained in Chaos…don't worry, but his energy and strength went to me." Arjin kissed my cheek. "I promise that everything is safe."

"Okay….as long as his soul remains there." I relaxed.

Sabrina and Yuki smiled as Damien picked up Falynn and kissed her deeply.

She giggled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Well…shall we?" Arjin pointed to the door.

We all headed outside and Falynn flashed to a whip in Damien's hands. Arjin flashed to swords and we faced each other.

"Damien…I want to see something. Here." I handed the katanas to him.

"What? Why?"

"Just give me Falynn."

He handed the whip to me and I cracked it. "Good. I want to see how well you can handle Chaos…I have a feeling if you can't handle Arjin, you won't be able to handle her now."

"Alright." He gripped the swords tightly in his gloved hands.

Sabrina and Yuki watched from the porch.

My eyes began to glow blue as I cracked the whip again, "Your move."

He brought one blade flat against his arm and the other forward, charging at me full speed. I spun away before he could hit me, snapping the whip down to wrap his ankle. It shocked him hard and broke off. He hurried to get the wire off him and bolted at me again, disappearing suddenly.

I spun around as a Katana came down at my face. I used the whip handle to block the blade, rolling to the side.

"Well, you adapt to weapons quickly." I sneered

"His power is tremendous." Damien seemed completely sane.

We battled for at least an hour, never giving up in the least. He landed a few solid hits and so did I. Damien suddenly disappeared and I waited to sense him. I suddenly felt a blade at my throat and his arm around me.

"Got you." He purred in my ear.

"Yes, yes you did." I was tense, trying to sense his motive.

The blade pressed against my flesh, a light trickle of blood came down.

"Damien…" I whispered.

He suddenly let me go and laughed, "Sorry I was just playing with you, I am in complete control."

I rubbed my neck and smiled, "Ok…ok… you're not funny."

Arjin and Falynn appeared, my daughter punching Damien in the arm.

"You're an ass." She glared.

"I'm sorry. I thought it was funny." He rubbed his arm.

We all went inside and showered while Sabrina and Yuki made dinner. Once we all gathered at the table and began eating plans started to be made.

"We leave tomorrow for Ireland." Arjin ordered. "When we arrive I will enter the coven and find my grandmother. They have no idea to this day where I am or what I have done. With my soul pure black they will accept me openly. Grandmother likes to take walks in the fields. I will get her to take me out where you two will ambush her. Sound good?"

"Yeah, as solid of a plan as we can get." I smiled.

"Damien, be safe." Sabrina patted his hand.

"I will. I promise."

Arjin's POV

The next morning I dressed in a red button up shirt with black slacks. My hair was neatly spiked and a deep blood red. My eyes remained the passionate blue I was born with and my stripes were bold.

"Damn…" Kid smiled.

"Grandmother has a thing for the family dressing classy." I shrugged.

"You look so good." Kid kissed me gently.

"Careful, I don't want her to sense you on me. She is like a dog smelling fear…" I laugh.

"Oh, alright." He pouted.

"Don't forget, keep your soul protect on until the last second. I will lure her right to you." I smiled.

I opened the door to see Falynn dressed in baggy green cargo pants, a tight green shirt and her hair down around her.

Damien was next to her in the same attire his hair also down around his face. The two were simply stunning.

"You two look ready to kick some ass." I grinned.

"We are ready to go Papa." She smiled.

"Well then…let's go." I led them to the living room.

Sabrina and Yuki had already said their byes with Damien and headed home. We stood in a circle and joined hands. I bowed my head.

My accent as I spoke was purely Irish, "Coven na Seamróige treoir a thabhairt dom sa bhaile."**

In a flash we appeared in a field in Ireland.

"Holy shit…that was awesome." Damien blinked.

I pulled out a map and pointed them to where they needed to go. "Wait for us there. When you see me create my sword, attack."

"Got it. Be safe." Kid blew me a kiss.

"Be careful Papa." Falynn waved as they took off.

I disappeared again and reappeared outside of a large castle. Two guards stood at the gate.

"Tá mé Arjin Sosei, Tá mé ag éisteacht a fheiceáil Ceann Mistress Kalina." I stood proudly to assert my status.

They bowed and opened the gate. I walked confidently into the castle and followed the all too familiar hallways to her chamber. I knocked.

"Come in Arjin." Her voice called to me.

I opened the large wooden door and bowed as I saw her.

"My boy…come here." She stood from her seat, arms open wide.

I approached her and embraced her tightly, "I've missed you Grandmother."

"You've grown so much." She looked me over.

"Yes ma'am" I smiled.

She ran her finger across the symbol on my head, "A Kishin? Oh your mother would be so proud."

I bowed my head and sighed, "I know."

"No sadness now, show me…show me your powers." She rubbed her hands together.

I did a backflip away from her and let the symbol ignite. My eyes went black and one sword appeared. For show I flashed about the room and did a few acrobatic attacks. When I finished my skin stretched to assume the robes of my father.

Her eyes were wide with amazement, "Simply perfection."

I returned to normal and bowed.

"And your animal?" She beamed.

"Yes Ma'am" I suddenly flashed into a large white tiger, letting out a vicious roar.

"Marvelous." She clapped.

Again I returned to normal, my eyes staying blue as I approached her again.

"How was life in prison at the Shibusen?" She asked, taking my arm and walking us out the door.

"Boring really, one of the Gorgon Sisters was imprisoned beside me."

"Medusa I assume."

"Yes, her dreaded snakes visited my regularly." I growled.

"Vial woman. Such a low end witch to be so arrogant."

"Yes ma'am."

"Always the perfect young man. I only wish I had been there to save you from the damned Reaper."

"I could never blame you, grandmother." I smile.

We continued walking beyond the castle walls, her long grey hair gusting behind her as the wind blew at our faces. I looked her over, her face showing her age considerably. This woman was nearly 10,000 years old and had mothered many children. Few gave her grandchildren, even fewer produced anything of real worth. With my father being a Kishin my prospect was high, but Lord Death took me at an age where I was far too young to achieve anything.

"I've missed you. You're smiling little face running about the castle. I knew one day you would achieve greatness." She held my arm tightly as we walked.

"I hope to one day prove to you and the coven how powerful I truly am." I prided, knowing we were approaching the attack point.

"You will my boy. I know it." She squeezed my arm. "Your soul is so perfectly black. Not an ounce of purity in you. How did you do it?"

"I casted out over half my soul."

Her eyes went wide, "How?"

"I found something worth channeling it to." I made my sword appear behind me.

Damien leapt from behind a boulder and snapped his whip across her face. I flipped backward and formed myself into the second sword landing in Kid's hands

"Reaper!" She growled

"It isn't me you should fear Kalina." Kid beamed.

Damien lashed the whip around her neck, jerking it hard, but she vanished.

When she reappeared she had patches of scales over her body and her eyes were solid black, "Foolish children."

She huffed out a breath of fire at Damien who easily dodged it. He laughed at her.

Kid stood, on guard and watching, "Let's see what she can do."

"Soul Protect off." The witch growled.

A wash of power rolled from her, drowning the area in black skies and flaming ground. She was the dragon witch of the Shamrocks. The oldest witch alive to date. No student or scythe had lived to speak the tale of her power.

Damien seemed unphased, tightening his grip on the handle, "You don't scare me."

"Only fools defy fear." She formed a fireball.

As she launched it at them he jumped and lashed the whip down, slicing across her wrist.

"Mere flesh wounds won't affect me." She smiled.

She suddenly screamed as an electric jolt rocked her body. Tiny pieces of the whip embedded in her skin.

As Damien went to whip her again she grabbed the length and jerked it from his hands.

Falynn suddenly shifted human and glared at the woman now gripping her wrist.

"How disappointing….this was what was worth most of your soul? A disgusting Kishin and Shinigami mutt?" She threw her aside. "Vial creature of hell."

Falynn glared at her great grandmother. The old woman turned and faced Arjin.

My daughter stood tal and proud, pointing her hand at Kalina, "Reaper stance of Kishin confession!"

She blasted a powerful wave of sharp whip like needles from her hand and Damien charged forward, grabbing the bundle and swinging it around his head, nailing Kalina dead on. Each needle like thread pierced into her body, most spewing out the other side.

The woman froze, her face covered in blood, held up by the rods in her body. Her eyes seemed far calmer than they should. A laugh rumbled from her chest.

"Foolish child." She growled and twisted, swinging the whips with her, sending Damien and Falynn flying.

Kid stood with his arms at his side, smiling like a fool.

"Stupid woman."

She froze, glaring at Kid, taking a single step before freezing and looking in severe pain. She screamed as the threads, still embedded deep in her body began to expand, glowing red and crackling with electrical charge. She fought to pull the threads out, but couldn't her hands bleeding profusely.

Falynn walked over next to Kid and smiled, "Ultimate Death."

In a flash Kalina exploded in a blinding crash of lightning. As the light faded away a single, black soul floated where she had stood.

Specks of green, red and even white swirled around the orb.

She went up to it and grabbed it. "That is a lot of power."

"It's all yours now." Kid smiled.

I became human and watched.

"This seemed way too easy." She suddenly seemed disturbed.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

The ground suddenly began to rumble and the orb disappeared. The dirt cracked and fissured, a glow coming up from under it. Suddenly an eruption of dirt and rock showered on us.

A massive black dragon crawled from the hole.

"Told you…" Falynn flipped back toward us.

"Uh oh.." I stared.


End file.
